My little Empath
by UntamedKittten
Summary: "You are in so much trouble." His voice was menacing. As I tried to back away, he snarled, pinning me to the wall. OC/Godric
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a big fan of the The Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood Series. I couldn't help but love the character of Godric and was really unhappy that he 'met the sun'. After reading some great stories from other writers, I decided to write my own Fanfic. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.**

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original character Madison is mine.

...

**Chapter One**

I can't believe it.

I can't actually believe she'd lock me up. _Damn Isabel!_ As much as I loved her, I really just wanted to stake her right now.

_Godric _The only thought that's been going through my mind for the last two weeks. The man that save me from myself. The man that I love. The man that is now my life, has been taken, and she decides that the best thing for me is to lock me up.

Isabel, told us that she has called someone from Godric's past to help search for him. How could she? She knows very well that I could find him, if she hadn't lock me up.

I could hear loud voices, flowing up from downstairs, follwed by a crash. _Jeesh! Someone's pissed off_!

That's it! I can't take it anymore. I needed to get of of here.

I couldn't shout on someone to help me. Everyone in the house knew not to let me out, thanks to Isabel. There's was no windows in the room, so I couldn't get out that way either. The only way out was that door. That's when I remember my favourite show - Supernatural - everytime the boys needed to get through a door they would pick the lock. _Why didn't I think of it before? Ah ha! _

I made my way across the room, towards the dresser in the corner. It's filled with with make-up, perfume and hair products. Isabel, thinks of me as a life-side doll. Always dressing me up in dress, putting make-up on me and fixing my hair. Which would be great if I enjoyed that sort of thing but I don't.

Bobbypins. BINGO!

I sprinted towards the door. I twisted the pin so it would fit into the hole in the lock. I twisted the pin around turning the knob of the handle, I heared the lock click, and the door opened. Wow I didn't actually think that would work.

I slowly made my way down the hall and down the stairs, trying to be as quite as I could. Now I'm not stupid, I know that there's a 99% chance that I'm going to get caught. Okay 100%, but I don't care, I need to know what's going on.

As I rounded the corner I stopped short, noticing two men standing - one short with brown hair facing me and one tall and blonde with his back to me - they looked like they were in a heated discussion. I stepped closer, hoping to hear what they were saying and also praying not to be seen.

"Godric is my maker" the blonde said.

Shock flooded through me and before I realised what I was doing I walked out of my hiding place "You're Eric?"

Both men or should I say vampires - having lived with vampires for three years, it's easy to tell what they were - turned towards me. None of us saying anything. Just staring. I took my time looking at Eric, he looked exactly like I thought he would when Godric had described him, Although his hair was short not long. I looked closer he had sapphire blue eyes, and a very small scruffy beard. He was wearing dark jeans, black boots, black tank top and a black leather jacket on top of it.

"Madison!" Isabel call as she came around the coner, with a blonde girl, "How did you get out?"

Uh oh. "Well...I um..the..I mean..um..." I stuttered out, not wanting to tell her incase she locked my up again. Thankfully she stopped me.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it," Isabel said pointing toward the stairs, "Now get back upstairs."

Before I could answer back, and tell her no, I found myself pinned against the wall by Eric who had his fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously with a dark look in his eyes. "You smell like him. His scent's all over you. Who the hell are you?"

...

_Well this is the first chapter. Its alittle short, sorry, I'm new to writing. _

_Review Please!:D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, and for thoughs who have add to they're favs. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**The Southern Vampire Mysteries' books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_Recap_

_Before I could answer back, and tell her no, I found myself pinned against the wall by Eric who had his fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously with a dark look in his eyes. "You smell like him. His scent's all over you. Who the hell are you?" _

...

**Chapter Two**

Anger radiated off of Eric, his eyes flashed deadly as he looked at me.

"Eric, that's enough," Isabel called out. She pulled on his shoulder trying to get him off me but Eric used his other hand and sent her flying across the room, the impact shattered to coffee table which she landed on. The blonde girl screamed as Isabel crashed hard. The brown hair vampire pulled the girl away, setting her potectively to his side. She must be his human.

"Tell me!" he demaned, his grip tighten on my neck. _That's going to leave I bruise. Why didn't I just stay in my room._

I didn't want to hurt him, since he's Godric child, but I start to get light-headed from the lack on oxygen. I closed my eyes and concentrated, channeling my gift. Power swept through me as I place my hands around his arm. I sent waves of pain, through him.

My eyes widened as I saw him become weaker. I had no idea that my power would work on him. It hadn't worked on Godric. Godric and I both thought it was due to him as old as he was. But I guess now that it wasn't the case. The grip on my neck loosen as he collpsed to his knees. I quickly ran and hid behind Isabel, who was now standing, her clothes where ripped and she looked seething. I knew she didn't have a change against a thousand year old vampire. But Eric scared the hell out of me.

My throat hurt, as I touched it, and I hissed out.

I was looking forward to meeting Eric ever since Godric had spoke of him. Not just because he's Godric child because he's a walking, talking, real live Viking. I always take great enjoyment in learning about history and what better way to learn about it, than actually have someone from that time. I also really hope that he would like me; giving that we both loved Godric very much, but from the look on his face, it looked like he wanted to drain me dry.

"What are you?", the girl with the blonde hair asked me as she clutched the dark haired vampire arm, "I never seen anyone do that before". The girl had a lighter aura around her than any normal human would have. Something about her screamed not human.

Her question had me stumped. I've spent all my life hiding my gift - only having my mother, Step-father, Godric, Isabel and Stan know - hiding what I could do. Now in the matter of second, three other people knew now and under one minute of meeting them. It's a new world record. Yeah me! I took months before I had the courage to tell Godric - even though he knew - about myself. I'm so dead, if this knowlegde gets to the wrong person.

I looked down at the ground, not saying anything, how was I suppose to talk my way out this one, when they've all have seen what I did. Luck was on myside this time as Isabel save me from saying anything.

"That's not your concern," nodding her head at the three, "I think it's time you left".

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric growls as he gets up slowly, "Bill, Sookie, get back to the hotel. I'll meet you there later."

Bill - as I now know their names - didn't need to be told again, he practically carried Sookie out the door, depite her protests.

The front door shut hard, leaving Eric, Isabel and me.

"Now, tell me who and what you are." Eric walked towards me.

"I'm Madison, and I'm tired so I think I'll take Isabel's demand and go back to my room,"

As fast as I could I stepped around Isabel and ran towards the stairs trying to escape the scary vampire. I almost made it to the stairs before I tripped over my own feet and came crashing down hard. "Ouch" I muttered. I pretty sure that my wrist was sprained, from trying to catch my fall.

I heard laughter behind me. "Well, that was the was the worst escape attempt I have ever seen." Eric laughed.

I turned over, so I was lying on my back. I clutched my arm to my chest as it started to throb, I scowled at him. _Asshole! Its not my fault my feet are against me. _I watched as Eric slowly walked towards me like a predator ready to catch it prey. He leaned down and straddled my waist, grabbing my arms. pinning over my head, so I couldn't touch him. He had a twinckle of excitment in his eyes as he lowered his face to mines "You want to tell me why you have Godric's sent all over you." he whispered.

"I do?" My mind went fuzzy, I could felt the sense over glamour wash over me.

_Damn it. _

I tried to focus my mind on something, rather than Eric fierce gaze. I couldn't let him do this to me. I spent months and months with Godric, training my mind to block out vampire's glamours. I could hear Isabel in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying as I was getting lost in Eric eyes.

"What are you to Godric?" his voice washed over me, making a chill go up my spine.

"I am his", I whispered.

"And what are you?" he purred.

I gulped trying to figure something else to tell him but I couldn't think of anything as his voice echoed in my mind compelling me to answer. _Didn't help since __he's insanely handsome. I can't even look away._ Hoping against all hope, I decided that I should tell him the truth, in hope that him, being Godric's child that he'll not use it against me.

Here goes nothing, "I'm an empath."

Eric eye's widened, shocked at my answer.

Yes I am an empath, I have the ability to feel other's emotions. Not something I would wish on others. It's a nightmare have so many feeling inside me at once. Sometimes it would make me go insane if I didn't concentrate. I can't be in a room full of people for long. I don't always have to touch someone to know what they're feeling. Human have arua's around them, white, black, orange, red, ect. Vampire's have arua's aswell, it's sort of grey/black, most black - my guess it's because they're dead. I remember my gran's fueral, its was an open casket. Her arua was black. The aura's are not always the same shade of color; like someones anrgy can go bad to worse, their arua goes darker.

Shaking my head to clear it, I snapped at him "Now you've gotton your answers, get the hell off me, my wrist is killing me and you weigh a ton."

Surprisingly he let got up and move away from me, still shocked.

Isabel walked over, and helped me up "Are you all right?"

"I think so," I replied, moving my wrist about, "My wrist hurts abit, so does my neck, but other than that I'm fine."

Isabel turned her head to Eric, "I'll be sure to tell Godric what you did. I'll be surpised if he doesn't rip your fangs out for this."

Eric said nothing. His eyes focused on me.

Just then, Hugo - Isabel human - came into the room. _Mmm. I thought he had to work tonight. _Hugo took in the room, seeing the coffee table shattered, Isabel's clothes ripped, looking very pissed. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Isabel replies letting go of me and walking up to him, wrapping her arms around him as he did her. I feel a pang of loneliness and jealousy run through me, as I was them touch each other.

"I've got something to discussed with Hugo, about tomorrow. Mr Northman you can see yourself out and make sure Sookie is ready for tomorrow."

Eric nodded in her direction, letting her know he heared, while he still looked at me with a curious expressions. His anger seemed to have left him as he watched me.

"Madison back to your room. I'll check on you in awhile. Make sure you're there." With that she and Hugo left the room.

I looked at Eric for a moment wondering if he wanted to say something but he stay silence, still staring. I had enough and turned away from him making my way to the kitchen. I could sense Eric was now behide me. Having no glue as to why he was, I continue towards the kitchen. I opened the door and headed to the skin for a glass of water.

Still aware that Eric was with me, I tried to relax. The only place I could seem to do that was in the kitchen. It's always warm and inviting. Taking a glass I pour some water and began drinking. My thoat burned, from when Eric had been squeezing it. Silence filled the air and I began to relax, until Eric spoke.

"How did you and Godric meet?"

"None of your buisness," I snapped, slamming the glass down, place my hands on my hips as I turned to scowl at him. No matter what Eric does to me now, I will not tell him that. I've already told him one of my biggest secrets, I am not about to spill other. It was a dark time for me, one I wish not to go though again.

"Feisty. I can see now why Godric, is taken with you," he chuckled, his eye roaming my body, leading on my chest. His voice was light, not like it was two minutes ago. It's like some flipped a switch, making him lustful and playful instead of angry.

"Eyes up here buddy," pointing to my face, as I blushed, "You can't have me, I'm his remember."

"I would never take from my Maker. We would share," Eric replied, smirking in a way that made him look seductively and I shivered inside.

_My mind raced with the thoughs of both Godric and Eric's hands on me. Godric in front, Eric behind, caressing me. Lips kissling be slowly until I'm shaking with the need. _

_Okay girl! Time to get your head out of lala land. _

"Why would you think that girl..um..Sookie..could help you find him?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me.

"Sookie has a gift too. Not like your's ofcourse. She's telepathic," he ignored my gasp and continue talking, "I hoping that she'll hear something at the Fellowship of the Sun."

My mind was reeling. _Telepathic._ Someone else with a gift, that's not a vampire. In all my life I thought I was the only different person out there, not even when Godric had told me there was more. It would explain why Eric had brought her here to help find Godric. It would also explain why her arua was different than normal human. Could she really fine Godric? Even when his most loyal subjects couldn't.

"If Compton would stop interfering," I snapped back to reality upon hearing the anger in Eric's voice. "he's far to attached to Sookie."

"Compton?" _Mmm, that sounds familar. _

"Yes, the vampire that was just here."

_It Couldn't be? Could it?_

"Bill, that would be short for William, I'm guessing?"

Eric looked at me funny as he nodded his head.

"Wait here." I said to Eric and rushed out the room and headed to Godric's office.

I made my way across the room and searched through files until I came upon the information I needed. _Willlian Compton. I knew that the name Compton sounded familar. Should I really do this? This would cause so much trouble. _Shaking the negative thoughts from my head, _no,_ I need to do this in order to help get Godric back. And if this is the only way so be it. I pulled a card out of the desk that sat in the middle of the room, along with a pen, and scribbled on it.

I headed back to where Eric was. I notice that he put his jacket back on and was getting ready to leave.

"Here, this could help with the situation between you and ." I handed him the card.

He looked down at it, "Thanks" Eric said, nodded his head and with one last lingering look he left.

I just hope that this will work. I need Godric back. At any cost.

...

_Yes Madison is an empath. (hence the title:D) I wanted her to have this gift because I'm Intrigued with that certain gift after watching an episode of Charmed._

_Review Review:D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

**So I thought I'd explain Madison's Gift in full so that you understand it abit better, before you scroll down and read Chapter 3:D**

First, there's lots of different kind of emotions in the world. So Madison has yet to sense them all.

**Empath:** Madison can ability to feel other's emotions and change them. She sense emotions from a distance and up close. She can shut of her power, much like Sookie can, if she concentrates and relaxes. Sometimes it's harder for her to do, if shes spends alot of time in a room full.

**Humans: **Madison can sense human emotions from a distance or up close. She has to make physical contact with human in order to change their emotions. But not all the time. She can accidently projected emotions from herself - i.e. If there's a certain amount of people feeling angry then she will become angry too and projected that feeling to the people around her.

**Vampires: **It's harder for Madison to sense vampires emotions - if she can at all. She has to make physical contact with vampire in order to change their emotions. 90% of the time, it won't work, since there dead. Sometimes it depends on the age of a vampire. But they have to be very very old for it to not to work at all, which you find out more in upcoming chapters. If I vampire is feeling a certain weakness - i.e sorrow then she can feel it, because a vampire is showing his/her a weakness.

**Others:** She has get to meet other supernatural live, so doesn't know if her gift will work or not.

...

**Chapter Three**

After Eric left, I decided to to ignore Isabel's warning and do some eavesdropping.

So I went to the cupboard under the stairs.

You're probably wondering how on earth I could eavesdrop from here, but let me explain.

The house was freezing- I notice that if you twist a heating vent you get hot air, but you can hear what's going on in other rooms.

One day I was sitting in the Parlour freezing, - like usaual, since vampire don't feel the cold - I remember seeing a heater upstairs that has a vent that connected to all the rooms in the house. I went over and twisted the vent latch, hot air blow through, but not the only thing, as the voices of Godric, Isabel and Stan voices floated through; I could hear them talking about puishment for some vampire that had fed from others human. I'm not even going to tell you, what Stan had planned.

Since that day I gone through the house listening and pin pointing which vent lead to where. So that's why I chosed to come here, this certain little vent, leads straight to Isabel's room. _I hate listening into private conversation of others - I wouldn't like it very much if someone did that to me - but no-one's telling me anything, so this is the only way to know._

Pulling the vent latch, Isabel voice floated through "We'll go to the hotel, and inform Mr. Compton and Miss Stackhouse, that you be accompanying Miss Stackhouse as her husband to be."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yes, even now people of a church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man. With you there, Sookie will be less likely to arouse suspicion."

"Alright, lets me grab my coat and keys, then we can go." Hugo agreed.

Letting the latch go, I rushed back to the kitchen. As I couldn't go up the stairs incase I bumpt into Isabel. Know her she'd think I was eavasdropping at the door and plan on tying me up aswell as locking me up.

I took a deep breathe as I tried to slow down my heart rate. Footsteps near the door, as looked up I saw Hugo entering.

"Oh, hey there," he said, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

Hugo was always like this with me. I'm nice to him, but for some reason he's always nervous with me. His behavior seemed off, more so than normal. His emotions were all over the place, jumping from fear, anxiety, and something else I have felt yet. I frowned. _Why is he feeling guilty? I understand the fear and anxiety. I would be feeling that too, if I had to go into that church with a bunch of crazy. But what with the guilt? What could be feeling guitly about? And what was the other feeling I was getting from him? _Before I could ask, Isabel came in.

"I thought I told you to go to your room?"

"I'm just heading up," I huffed out, raising the glass, I used earlier, "Had to get a glass of water first." 

Turning my attention back to Hugo, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He answered to quickly, clearly his thoat. I narrowed my eyes at him as I could sence that he was lying. Hugo looked away from me, rushing to the backdoor, lifting the car keys that hung on the hoops at the side, "Isabel, we must be off."

"You, head out to the car," Isabel told Hugo, "I want to make sure Madison goes straight up stairs."

Hugo left quickly, like something was on fire. _What the hell is up with him?_

Turning my attention back to Isabel.

"Please, please don't lock me up again." I begged, "I promise not to leave the house, but please don't lock me up."

Isabel took a moment, regarding me before answering, "Fine."

"Yay," I squealed with delight, throwing my arms around her. _Oh, thank God for that. I think I would go crazy staying locked in that room any longer. Espeically without Godric there._

Isabel laughed at my actions before slowly pulling me off her, looking at me she said, "But, I will have Paolo look out."

The smile from my face vainish.

"Aw, come on! I'm 20 years old, not 5. I don't need a babysitter." I whined, like the grown up that I am, "Beside Paolo is really boring."

"Shall I have Stan watch you instead," She smirked at me.

"Uh, no. I guess Paolo would do." I mumbled. _At least Paolo would leave me to my own thing. But Stan was take great pleasure in annoying me._

"Goodnight, Maddie." Isabel said before closing the back door.

"Night," I called back, knowing she would hear me.

Paolo entered the back, lowing and raising his head quickly, in acknowledgment.

I did that same, then turned walking out of the room, "I'm going to the Library, before heading off to bed."

I heared a grunted from him, as the door swung shut. The library is other my I like to relax in. Books covered thre side of the walls, in the middle of the wall, facing the door stood a fireplace. Lighting the fireplace I walked over to the wall on the right, trying to take my mind off of everything, hoping that there will be news soon. I picked a book out, not caring what it was and sat on the old white vintage couch that was in the middle of the room.

**Two hours Later**

I slammed the book shut, huffing as I got up. I couldn't concentrate on the stupid thing. I looked at the clock above the fire place. It read 4:37am. _Why aren't they back yet?_

I sighed, place the book back, I left the library and headed upstairs and to my room.

I made my way to the the bathroom that was attached to the far end of the room. I bushed my teeth and put my hair up. _God knows I hate hair in my mouth, when I wake up._

Changing into pyjamas, I left the bathroom, crawling into the bed,

I sighed deeply as Godric scent was still present in the room, swirling around me. I dug deeper into the bed, hugging the pillows.

Tears slowly slip down my cheek. Wishing he could be in my arms, instead of a pillow.

_Something was really off about Hugo. Something inside was telling me it wasn't good. _Was my last thought before sleep over took me.

...

I lazily opened my eyes, looking at the clock it read 7:10pm.

I woke up later than I would have like. Living with vampire, I seemed to sleep during the day and get up at night.

Stretching as I got up, I walked over to my dresser, and got some clean clothes and underwear, before rushing into the bathroom, to take a hot shower.

After my shower I got ready, blowing my hair. I headed towards the door, and was thankful that it opened.

I was astonished that Isabel had keeped her word and not locked me in again. _Not like it would have done her much good, seeing how I could just pick the lock again._

When I got downstairs, I noticed Stan sitting on the couch, reading the newpaper. His head snapped up as I enter.

"Hey, there bloodbag." Stan sneered at me.

"Hey, leech." I sneered looking at him with a glare. _I hated it when he called me that. Almost as much as him hating being called leech._

Now, any normal person would run and hide from someone like Stan. Stan was not someone to get angry. He has no tolerance for humans. If I didn't have my gift, I would be terrified of having Stan's attention on me. Sometimes we got on, other time we didn't. Especially if Godric wasn't around. I'd been lucky enough not to have to deal with Stan, being locked in my room and all.

Stan growled at me, throwing the newspaper now, "You'll regret saying that."

"Try it." I smirked at him.

Stan was just about to lunged at me, but stop when Isabel came into the room.

"I'm heading over to the hotel," Isabel announced, looking at Stan, "Eric wants to go to the FOTS, to see if he could find any evidence of Godric being there. I said I would accompany him."

"Isn't that what Hugo and Miss Shackhouse where going there for?"

Isabel having just noticed me in the room turned to me, rising an eyebrow at me."And how would you know that?"

Uh oh!

"I told her," Stan spoke up from the side.

Both Isabel and I, looked at Stan shocked. Isabel shocked because 'he told me' and me shocked because he lied for me.

Stan continued, before Isabel could start telling him off, "She has every right to know. Beside I don't see the harm in telling her. Now she can stop projecting worry to everyone." _I wasn't aware I was doing it._

"If you going to the hotel, I'll come too. Got a buisness meeting with the hotel manger about the problem with the vamp last week."

Isabel nodded at him, turning to leave a rushed towards her.

"Can I come, too?" I pleaded, pouting childishly at her, knowing she couldn't resit it. "Please, I promise to be good."

"Fine," Isabel reluctantly agreed, "But no funny business or I'll bring you straight back. Get it?

"Got it" I replied.

"Good. Lets go now."

Collecting my coat from the closet, I turned and walk into what felt like a wall. Looking up I saw Stan looming over me.

"Air vents, huh?"

"I have no idea, what your talking about." I calmly said. _Damn. How did he find out? Stan was a sneaking bastard, I'll give him that._

Stepping to the side, I tired to get away for him, but he grabbed my arm before I get anywhere. "Sure you do," his grip got tighter, "And if I ever catch you doing that to me, I'll make you wish you were never born. Not even Godric could protected you." _Well at least he's not going to tell on me. Well I hope he's not._

"Whatever you say, Stan." Placing my hand on his arm, sending pain at him.

He released me, letting out a howl of pain, Rage quickly filling his arura. I sprinted out the house and jumped into the passager seat of the car.

Stan jumped into the backseat, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

Isabel give me a look that said _'what was that about?'_. I give her a cheeky grin and strugged by shoulder. _'Forget about it'._

Shaking her head at me, she started the car and headed off the hotel.

As we got to the lobby, Eric came out of the elevator. Not looking please as he looked over to see Stan and I,

"What are they doing here?" Eric asked Isabel, but focusing his eyes on me, sending a shiver through me. _Why was I getting this reaction, from him looking me?_

"They're not coming with us." He stated, turning his attention away from me to Isabel.

"Of course not," Isabel agreed, "Stan has some business to do here and Madison wanted to come."

"Good, lets go." He said turning aways from us, heading outside.

"Stay out of trouble." Isabel said to me then turning to Stan, "keep an eye on her."

"Yes, ma'am" Stan said sarcastically, making both Isabel and I glare at him, for different reasons.

I watched as Isabel left the hotel, leaving me with an obnoxious Stan. _Great!_

I hope they will back soon with some news.

...

_Review. Review. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

**Chapter 4**

**Eric POV**

"You have got to be joking me." I uttered incredulously, looking over the backyard of the church, "This is the Fellowship Of The Sun? That's their army_?_ Scared little boys with Bibles and Crossbows?"

"Don't underestimate them," Isabel responded from beside me, "Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists. All willing and ready to die for their cause."

"That could be arranged quite easily." I hummed.

"Not if we know for sure that the Fellowship has Godric." Isabel

"What about your boy? Hugo? And Sookie? They've been in there too long."

"There's no sign of alarm." Isabel replied, "And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

"Tell me," I began, turning to look at Isabel, "What is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

Isabel took a moment to answer, "They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent. Exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well." I commented, getting a snicker from her, "Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, repulsive?"

"No," She replied, "I find it curious. Like a science project."

"How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?" Isabel questioned.

"I'm not intersested in Sookie. And even less in how Bill Compton feels." Looking back over to the church, "My only interest is finding Godric."

"Of course." Isabel stated, not turly believing me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said as I turned back to her, "Do you really believe those fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it," she replied, "But I have know Godric a long time. It's hard to believe anything could overpower him."

"Not anything human," I mumbled, my mind wondering to Madison, "And what of the girl?"

Ever since last night, I have been suspicious of her and the bond she has with Godric. _Why has Godric taking a human companion? It is because of her gift? Or something more?_

When I got to the hotel, I called my progeny Pam to run a background check on her. Not giving Pam much to go on, since I didn't know her last name. I gave Pam a description of Madison; light blue eyes, freakles along her noses, plumped roses lips. She had longer dark brown hair and stood at about 5'7 maybe 5'8.

Tonight Pam called back, giving me nothing.

No birth certific. No diploma. No drivers licence. No passport. No back account.

It's like she doesn't exist.

So seeing her again tonight, made me wonder who this she was and where did she come from.

Isabel scensed my question as important, so she chosed her words carefully, "In all my time with Godric, nothing has ever captures his in interest. Untill he found Madison," She paused then continued looking at me closely, "Like you, I was cautious of her. Godric has never taking an interest in a human before. What did this girl have to offer? Did she plan on causing him harm? So I need a background check on her, and learned that she was no danger to him or us."

"I also got one done on her, but it give me nothing," I told her, with a growl, "So how does that tell you she's no danger?"

"The reason you wouldn't find anything useful is because, Godric, deleted everything so no-one would know who she really was." she revealed.

"Why?" I demaned.

"You'll have to ask him," She explained, looking straight at me with a glare, "But do not let Madison find out about it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not supposed to know about her past, no-one is," she huffed out, "I came across it by mistake. If you ask her then she'll think Godric betrayed her trust. And Godric will never forgive you for letting her know."

I nodded my head, conceding. _I will take this up with Godric. I will find out what they're hiding._

"Does she love him?" I question.

"Very much," She stated without hesitation.

"And what of Godric?"

"Yes, I believe he does, in a way," She replied, looking thoughful as she looked upto the sky, "When he's with her. There's light in his eyes, something I've never seen before." Isabel turned her head back to me, "Madison brought Godric happiness. For that I'll be forever grateful, as should you. Maybe you should get to know her better. You might understand her. And the happiness she's brought him."

Turning around Isabel headed back to the car.

I was lost in my thoughts of Madison as we headed back to the hotel.

...

...

**MPOV**

"How can you eat that?" Stan complained again.

I huffed, "The same reason you drink blood Stan! To stay alive."

"Well, it smells disguesting." _Yeah and blood smells like wine and choclate._

I rolled my eyes at him, and continued to eat. I felt like I haven't eat in days. He is not going to stop me from enjoying it.

I spent the last hour stuck in a little hole they call an waiting room, so Stan could have his meeting with the hotel manger. Since he's came out all he has done is moan, like a child that didn't get the last cookie. I understand why no-one really likes him. He's a pain in the ass.

Stan suddenly looked over my shoulder and stood up, he grabbed my arm pulling me from the table, "Hey, I'm still eating that."

I stummbled over my feet, as Stan continued to drag me, "They're back." He said pointing to the front doors.

We met up with Isabel and Eric in the lobby, and Eric led us into the elevator.

Eric and Isabel updated us on what fellowship members were doing but nothing about Godric.

The elevator pinged as we reached a floor and followed Eric off the elevator. I stay a little bit behide Eric, while Isabel and Stan followed behind us. Bickering like little children.

Stan brought up Sookie and Hugo.

"Maybe the little rats ran off." He tauted Isabel, making me shake my head, "Joined the Fellowship themselves."

"Careful," Isabel hissed, "Hugo is _mine_."

"Oh, please," He scoffed, "If you cared for him so much, we would've been in that church hours ago."

"With no plan. No exit strategy." Isabel sneered, "That's why you'll never be Sheriff, Stan. You don't think."

"And you're too chicken shit to act." Stan grunted, "It's why you've been getting Godric's coffee for the past forty years."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, as we came to a stop, at what I presumed to be Eric's suite.

"And you," Stan sneered, turning his attention towards Eric, "Fellowship has your maker and your telepath. And still you do nothing."

Isabel pulled me out the way just before Eric grabbed Stan by collar of the neck, pushing him up against the wall.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?" He questioned, calmly.

"Just tryin' to return Godric to his rightful position." Stan answered him.

"Oh really? Cause I think maybe you have another agenda." Eric stated before releasing him, "Maybe you think starting a war with Fellowship will distract us from the truth. That you are so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

"That is a lie," Stan growled, stepping up to Eric, "How dare you accuse me?"

Isabel put a retraining hand on Eric chest, "Eric, we don't know this. There's no proof."

"Not yet_. _But I will find it. And when I do there will be no mercy." _If what I've learn of Eric; Stan had better hide in the last place anyone would think to look._

"In the mean time, you two can stand here and quibble over his position." He said, looking between Isabel and Stan, "Or run into that church and kill them all, I no longer care."

Eric turned and walked towards his door, "If Godric is gone," He paused, "Nothing will bring back what I have lost."

My heart clenched at his words. Eric swiped the key on the door and stepping into his suite lefting us standing in the hallway. I stood still, looking at the closed door. _How can he think Godric's dead? Why would he give up, when there's no proof? When he would have felt something?_

"Come Maddie, I'll take you back to the house."

"Can I stay here a little bit longer?" I asked, looking at Isabel with pleading eyes, "I just want to talk to, Eric."

"Fine, but I will be back for you in an hour."

_Mmm. She's actually allowing me to be in a room alone with Eric. Well, whatever the reason was, I was thankful._ I nodded my head in agreement.

Stan and Isabel continue down the hallway bickering with one another.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

A second later the door flew opened.

"What?"

"Can I stay here, for awhile?" I murmured, not looking up, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"If you wish." Eric's voice came as he walked over to the couch, leaving me standing at the door.

Walking in, I closed the door, and made my way to the couch. I gasped as I saw blood tears drip down Eric face. I stopped just in front of him and just stared down at him. I felt a pang heartache, as I watched him. Waves of sorrow and anguish, washed though me.

"Eric," I whispered, concern for him. I raised my hand, to touch his cheek, only to have Eric grab it.

"Stop!" He hissed at me, throwing my hand away form him, "I do not want, nor need your sympathy."

_Jeesh. _I sighed and sat down beside him.

"He's not dead." I stated, calmly.

Before I could blink, Eric straddled me, pinning my arms to myside, my eyes snapped to Eric's as he leaned down closer to me.

"And how would you know that?" He asked, with a low growl, his eye flashed dark.

"Because I would have felt it. Just like you would have," I whispered, closing my eyes, "If...if he...died."

I released a breathe, I didn't realize I was holding as Eric released me and sat back down.

"How did you and Godric meet?"

"I told you last night," I said, sitting up straight, "None of your buisness."

"Godric is my buisness."

"Oh really? And where have you been all this time?"

"I've been getting on with my life. If you can call it that. But I've always been there for Godric. Even if not physically."

"I'm still not telling you," I huffed out, "And don't bother to glamour me, cause I will knock you on your ass. Again!"

"Fine! You and Godric met. Why would he decided to keep you around?"

"Besides my sparkling personality?"

Eric glare at me, gaving me a look that said _'Don't be a smart ass and answer the question'_

"We balance each other, I guess" I sighed heavily, "Being what I am. It helped me understand him."

"How could that help you?" He asked.

"I've been around alot of people. Humans aren't much different from vampires. They've all done stuff in their past that they regret. Some more than others."

"What do you know of Godric's past."

"I know everything, there is know about him."

"Really?" Eric questioned, "Do you how many he has killed?"

"Not the exacted number, but I don't need to know that." I said quickly, not liking where this was heading.

"Do you know how violent he was? How much of a bloodthirsty savage he was?"

"Yes!" I screamed, standing up in front of him, tears running down my face, "He's not like that anymore. You've been away from him along time now Eric he's changed."

"Then you must have done something to him!" he growled low at me as stood up too.

"This happen before I got here. You can ask the others, if you do not believe me." I huffed at him. "And besides my gift doesn't work on him." I added.

"It doesn't? Why?"

"I don't know why. Godric thinks its because he's old. It's happened before with..-" I stopped short. _I can't believe I just did that. He can't know about that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut._

"With who?" Eric urged me to continue.

Shaking my head at him,"No-one. Forget I said anything."

Eric looked like he was ready to argue but I cut him off, "Just know this; I know that Godric had no regret for human life, that he killed for no reason. But the man I know now; that's who he is, that's who I love."

Eric studied me for a moment, then something change in his demeanor changed and spoke with determination, "Who are you really Madison? What are you hiding from?"

"Hiding from?"

"I got my child to do a background check on you."

My face paled, my whole body went cold, "Why...Why would...I'm not hid..-"

"Yes, you are. Both you and Gordric are. Because I didn't find anything on you." he hissed at me, "It's like you were never born. No history, whatsoever. So I know you're hiding something. The question is what? What did you do to have, Godric, wipe out you entire history?"

I gulped, my heart race, Eric would stop at nothing to know the truth. Like I knew he would. I knew he wouldn't find anything on me, since Godric wiped every information about me but what will happen if he digs deeper? _What if _HE _finds me?_

I can't tell him, not now. Not with Godric missing.

I asked the only thing I could think of, hoping he will except it, "If I promise to tell you later, will you except that? And promise not to look for anymore information about me. It's not safe."

Eric frown at me, looking thoughtful, then surpised me by nodding his head in agreement.

I sighed and looking at my watch, before turning to Eric.

"Isabel, will back soon to collect me. Do you mind me waiting here till she comes?" I whispered, suddenly tired,

Eric nodded his yes, as he got up and walked over to the bathroom he spoke, "Don't touch anything, I'm going to make a phone call."

I heared water running in the bathroom, before the door shut. I lay down on the couch, my body was exhausted, having not been sleeping right these last weeks. Before I could stop it, darkness swept my vision as sleep over took me.

...

Hope you like Eric's POV

_One more Chapter then GODRIC..._

_Review. Review.:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

Taking a seat on the table beside the couch I watched Madison as she slept. I breathed in deeply, her scent washed through me, along with the lingering scent of Godric. I didn't notice her scent was different to another human. It's a little more sweeter and earther than Sookie's.

_'It's not safe'_ Madison voice echoed in my head.

She still seemed determined not to me anything. Not yet anyways. I will keep her to her word. She different from any human I've ever incounterd. How many would fall in love with a vampire after knowing what kind of things they've done. I'm sure not evan Sookie know all the Bill has done.

Something inside told me I need to protect her. _What is because she means much to Godric? Or was she using her gift to play with me? She says her gifts don't work on Godric, but they certainly work on me. And who was this other person that her gifts didn't work on? It's obviously a vampire, since Godric is over two thousand years old. But who is it? Is that what she's hiding from?_

A knocked on the door, shook me from my thoughts. _Isabel._ I looked at Madison, noticing she was still sleeping deeply before opening the door.

"I'm here to collect, Maddie." Isabel said, as she entered the room.

"Leave her here," I said, "This way, she'll know more of what's going on."

Isabel agreed quickly - not wanting to disturb her by waking her - letting me know that she will be in contacted tomorrow night.

I picked her up, being careful not to wake her up, as I made my way to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I stared at her for a moment longer before crawling in beside her as I felt the sun begin to rise.

_How are you Madison and what are you hiding from? _Was my last thought before darkness took me.

...

I woke up to moaning (not in a good way) and crying, minutes before the sun went down.

I turned over to see Madison cluthing the bedsheets, turning her knuckles white. Her heart was racing and her body was covered in sweat. _How long has she been like this?_

"Please...Promise...promise to be good..." _What is she dreaming of?_

Sitting up, I took hold of her shoulder, shaking it alittle to wake her up, "Wake up."

It didn't work as she kept muttering, her voice getting lounder.

"Mom...don't that hurts..." _Mmm so its her mother that's causing this._ "Please...Please..I won't do it again.."

"Madison!" I shouted at her, shaking her shoulders harder, "Wake up."

"No!" She screamed as she sat up. She looked at me for a moment. I tense as she throw her arms around me, as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I don't like to be touch." I told her.

"Sorry." She mummbled, letting go me. I could feeling heat rising from her cheeks - red from embarrsement.

Saving her from anymore - and before in sank my fangs into her - I stood up and started walking out the room, but stop when she spoke, "Uh, what am I doing here?"

"You feel asleep on the couch last night. I told Isabel to leave you here," he answered, looking anywhere but me, "I brought you in here. The couch doesn't look quiet comfortable."

"Thanks." I said, shock laced my voice.

"You can borrow something to wear and take a shower. I have a phone call to make."

**MPOV**

I took a quick shower and got out. I quickly plaited my hair then started, putting my bra and panties back on - I could find any boxers of Eric's, my guess he goes commado - I pulled my leggings on along with my boots. I took one of Eric shirts and put it on. It looked more like a dress as I slipped my belt around the middle of it.

I took one last lookin the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

"I didn't say anything before I woke up, did I?" _Jeesh. Even I could hear the hope in my voice._

Eric was sitting on the couch, with an angry look on face. His phone crushed in his hands.

"That was Isabel," he stated, ignoring my question, "Hugo and Sookie have yet to come back."

"But they went yesterday morning. They should be back by now."

"Agreed."

My thoughts went back to Hugo. And I gasped.

Eric flashed in front of me, "What?"

"The other night I notice there was something off about him. Hugo, I mean. More than usaual."

"And what was that?" He asked.

"He was feeling guilty. And something else, but I don't know what that was."

_Could Hugo have something to do with this? From the bad feeling I had the other night then, YES!_

"We have to go there." My voice determinted, as I made my way to the door.

Eric pulled me to him, before I could reach the doorknob, "You are not going anywhere."

"And who's going to stop me? You?" I snapped, looking up at him.

"Yes. If you are important to Godric. Then you will stay here and stay safe. I will go."

"That's not far. I can handle myself. I knock you down. Didn't I?" I asked, trying to get out of his hold.

"That's besides the point."

"No, it's not. What if they have him chain up with silver and he's too weak to do anything?"

Eric growled at me for suggesting that.

"Please, take me with you." I begged, "I can help. You know I can."

Before Eric could answer a voice called from the hallway outside the room, "I've got a message from Bill Compton, is he there?"

I frown at the door before looking at Eric, "Bill and Sookie's room is across from us" he explained.

"Tell him, Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship Of the Sun church." I looked towards the door, my eyes widened, "She said the Sheriff's there, And she's in some kind of trouble."

I gave a startled yelp as Eric pick me up and throw me on his back and was out the room within a second. The guy didn't even notice us.

He ran up the stairwell, heading towards the roof. _Please don't tell me he about to do, what I think he is! ... Yep he is!_

Eric leaped off the roof and soared throught the sky, heading to the church. To Godric.

_..._

_Sorry if this chapter sucks:(_

_Godric next chapter. Woohoo:D_

_Review. Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Big Shout out to __**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith**__, __**ShiloCoulter**__, __**Sinfulroad69**__, __**DarkAngel620**__, __**missey801**__, __**Wolviegurl, JJ-Jefferu**__ and __**AnastaicLynn**__ for reviewing and to __**others**__ for enjoying this. I means alot to me. THANK YOU GUYS!_

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_**Recap**_

_"Please, take me with you." I begged, "I can help. You know I can"_

_Before Eric could answer a voice called from the hallway outside the room, "I've got a message from Bill Compton, is he there?" _

_I frown at the door before looking at Eric, "Bill and Sookie's room is across from us" he explained._

_"Tell him, Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship Of the Sun church." I looked towards the door, my eyes widened, "She said the Sheriff's there, And she's in some kind of trouble."_

_I gave a startled yelp as Eric pick me up and throw me on his back and was out the room within a second. The guy didn't even notice us._

_He ran up the stairwell, heading towards the roof. Please don't tell me he about to do, what I think he is! ... Yep he is!_

_Eric leaped off the roof and soared throught the sky, heading to the church. To Godric._

...

**Chapter Six**

**MPOV**

Maybe it was I bad idea, to ask Eric to take me with him. He flew through the air at neck-breaking speed. The cold wind hit my face, stinking my cheeks and nose. My arms and legs were going numb from holding onto him tightly. For once in my time of being in Dallas, I have never been so happy to see the church for the crazies come in to view.

Eric swooped down to the backdoors, and slammed it open, sending the doors flying off their hindges. _Jeesh. Can this guy be any quiter?_

Eric let go of me; as what looked like a shutter rolled through him.

I landed on the ground hard, wincing at my now sore butt. I glare up at Eric ready to complain, but he spoke first in a whisper, "Godric".

Before I could gasps, Eric rushed forward in a blur, opening a door to the left and entered it, leaving me sitting in a daze on the cold floor.

_Has he really found him?_

I stood up quickly and followed where Eric went. At the door lead I saw a stairwell going down.

_Basement._ I thought. _Why did it have to be the basement?_

Taking a deep brethe I made my way down them, trying to shake to fear I was feeling away. As I got to bottom there was another door, through the doorway I saw Eric on his knees with his head bowed, inside metal cage.

Standing in front of him was my reason for living.

_Godric._

I looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't hurt in anyways. "Godric." I cried out, launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist as his wrapped around my shoulders. I breathed in his scent. I never wanted to let go again. He was here. He was alright. He didn't leave me.

Pulling a little away from me so he could looked down at me. His cold hand touch my face turning it up so I was looking at him.

"You should not have come." Godric glared at me as he caressed my cheek.

"I couldn't stay and do nothing." I said looking back down away from his intense glare. _Why can he always make me feel like a child? I know he's over two thousand years old. But come on!_

"And you were fool for sending humans after me." Godric reprimanded Eric as he focused on him, giving him a harder glare.

"I had no other choice," Eric replied, looking down, "These savages…they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned."

I tensed, my head snapped up and I stared at him incredulously. _What the hell does he mean he's aware?_

"This one betrayed you," He hissed, nodding his head towards...an unconscious Hugo? _What happened to him? _I noticed what appers to be a dead man next to him._ Wondered what he did to desever that?_

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said, coming us to us pointing down at Hugo, "He's a traitor. It's his fault were stuck down here."

Sookie's dress was ripped at the front, she had a sense of fear and disgust surrounding her. Maybe that would explain the dead man on the floor, were I could sense the faint feeling of arousal and lust in the air. He must have tired to rape Sookie and Godric saved her.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said, coming us to us pointing down at Hugo, "He's a traitor. It's his fault were stuck down here."

"What are you talking about? How could he?" I asked, looking at her, before continuing, "He didn't even know about it untill Isabel told him and he was with her the rest of the night." _They had to be wrong this is Hugo. Isabel's Hugo. He couldn't have done this._

"You weren't the only one earsdropping that night." Sookie said sadly to me. I could feel the truth from her.

Godric tightens his arms around me as waves of sadness run through me._ How could he do this? Is this what betrayal feels like? I knew something was up with Hugo but I didn't think he would do this. How could he do this to us? To Isabel?_

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked Godric, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric answered him.

Suddenly alarms started to blare, causing me to jump and Godric to pull me closer.

"Save the girl," he said to Eric, nodding towards Sookie.

"I'm not leaving your side until you're –"

"I can take care of myself." Godric growled, cut him off.

"Come on! We have to go!" Sookie said quickly, rushing to Eric's side.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric commanded, "Go!"

With one angry look at me, Eric pulled Sookie out of the room and up the stairs.

Godric's lips collided with mine as soon as I turned to him. His hands memorized my face, as mine did to his. He left me panting as his lips traced my face, touching my forehead, neck and thoat. He walked us backwards and gently but firmly pushed me up against the metal cage. Our eyes met and our bodies immediately melted together. He buried his face in my neck, pressing his lips gently to my pulse before he lifted his head, his eyes looking deep within me.

"Why do I smell Eric's scent all over you?" He growled low at me, lightly nipping my bottom lip. His eyes got darker. _Jealous._

"I'm wearing his shirt," I answered, rolling my eyes at him, "Please tell me your not getting jealous?"

"What happen?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I frown wondering what he was asking about. He lightly touched my neck, at the confused look that I was wearing. _Oh right._ The light bruise that now grace my neck thanks to Eric.

"Nothing." I answered him, looking away. I didn't want Eric to get into trouble over this. Besides I forgave him for it. I had hurt him too.

Godric placed his hand under my chin turning my head back to him. My eyes founded his, and my mind went fuzzy. _Glamour._

"What happen?" he repeated, his voice was low and a hint of warning to it.

"Well..um...I fell." I stuttered stupidly, as Godric's glamour washed through me.

"You have never been a good liar, Madison," he smirked at me, his eyes glowing, "I looks like someone had a very good grip on your neck. Now, tell me who did this to you?"

No wonder I was never good at trying to block out vampires glamours with someone as old and powerful as Godric teaching me. His voice eoched through my mind, commaned me to answer his question as his eyes holded me to him.

"Eric," I answered, my voice was angry and pleading, "But it wasn't his fault, not really. Okay it was but he was worried about you and your scent was all over me. He wanted to know who I was."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"What else did you tell him?" He question, knowing I was hiding something else.

"He knows what I am," I mummbled, looking at the ground, finally getting away from his stare, "I had to use on him, to get him to realese me."

Godric groan at this. _He's going to be really mad when he finds out that two others had seen me using my gifts._

"I will deal with Eric, once we are home." Godric muttered.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"Don't worry. I will not harm him...much. He's my child after all. But he put his hands on you and I will not let the go."

"But.." I started to say, only to have Godric give me another breathtaking kiss.

Godric suddenly pulled away from the kiss. I looked up to see worry in his eyes. _Not Good!_

"Stay here." He ordered me, as he left in a blurring mostion and out of the room.

Like hell I'm going to stay here. Not with a dead body that's for sure. And not with a betraying bastard like Hugo. I rushed out the room and up the stairs. I heared cries of fright and felt waves of fear and panick as I climbed the steps. Looking through the door I saw vampires holding humans, their fangs barred, ready to feed from them. I notice in front of me was the one and only Stan. I not suprised to see him. This had him writing all over it.

"Enough!" Godric's voice echoed throughout the room.

I moved my head to the right and look up to where I heard his voice come from. Standing on top of the balcony, Godric glared down at the vampires below.

Every vampire and human turned to where he stood.

"You came from me I assume?" Godric asked turning his attention to Stan, "Underling?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan growled out.

"These people have not harmed me, you see we can co-exist," Godric said and then looked toward Steve Newlin. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw the big green dot on his head. It looked like someone had shot him with a paintball gun. **(A/N: I loved this scene, when Jason done this.)**

"Mister Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Newlin sneered, getting to his knees in front off Eric.

"Kill me, do it," Steve commanded Eric, loosing his tie and barred his neck, "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus." Godric inform Newlin, "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

In a gust of wind Godric disappeared from the balcony and reappeared behind Newlin and grabbed him up by the back of his shirt, making him stand.

"Good people," Godric said, adressing the humans around him, "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No-one spoke anything as they looked towards one another, fear still radiating from them.

"That's what I thought," Godric said softly, looking around, "Stand down everyone."

I saw Stan let go of the man he was holding. He didn't look very happy with this choice. Well that to be accpeted from him. He loves a good blood bath.

"People, go home it's over now." Godric said.

They didn't need to be told twice as they turned quickly out of the room.

"Please don't leave me." I heared Steve begged his 'fellowers' as I made my way to Godric.

Newlin grunted and fell to the ground when Godric released him. _More like pushed._

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric hissed at Newlin,

"Come." Godric commands his underlings.

Godric walks over to me pulling me to him, giving me a look that says _'I told you to stay!'_ which I return giving him a look that said _'When do I ever listen?'_

As we make our way towards the exit Stan blocks us.

"Sir, after what these humans have done?"

"I said come." Godric said in a warning voice, leaving not room for argument.

Stan nodded his and moves to let us through first before following behide us.

A blonde guy storms by us with a cold look on his face. Radiating with hating and anger. "Newlin!" he calls out.

I stopped, wanting to know what this man was going to do. Stan bump into me when I stopped, which caused me to nearly fall flat on my face if Godric hadn't caught me first. Godic looked at me questionably, but I turned my attention to the blonde man and Newlin.

"What?" Steve snarled.

"I reckon I've already been to Heaven," the blonde man said, pausing as Steve looked confused at him, "and it was inside your wife." He finished gleefully, swinging his fist out and punched Steve's nose causing him to fall heavily on the ground.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I double over with laughter, causing Godric to look down at me. Godric and Stan both shook their heads and chuckled at my amuesment, Godric then gently pulled me towards the exit.

Walking out the church I felt calm and relax. Many people and vampires had already left, some still making their way from the church. A startled yelp left my mouth as Godric picked me bridal style and rose into the air. Godric chuckled against my neck lightly as he heared my yelp. _Bastard! No matter how many times I flown with him, I always had the same reaction._

We arrived quickly to our destination. Looking down slowly as we landed on solid ground and saw that we were in front of his...sorry **our **beauitful home.

...

_Any question about this chapter please feel free to PM me..._

_Review. Review.:D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updating in awhile. I've been working and getting ready to move house. Everything and anything getting in my way too. **

**I would like to thank those who have added me and the story to there favs. Hopefully the rest the of you are still with the story and I haven't left it to late.**

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warning:** Lemon (this is my first one. Be kind.) I've done it in the Third POV

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_**Recap**_

_A startled yelp left my mouth as Godric moved swiftly and picked me bridal style and rose into the air. Godric chuckled against my neck lightly as he heared my yelp. Bastard! No matter how many time, I flown with Godric I always had the same reaction. _

_I looked down slowly as we landed on solid ground and saw that we were in front of him..sorry our beauitful home._

...

**Chapter Seven**

**GPOV**

Madison slid to the ground from my arms, both of us walking into our home together.

_Home._

I never once thought of calling this place as home until Madison stepped into my life. How much I have missed her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Madison is the most beautiful and caring creature I have ever incountered in my two thousand years walking this world. My cold dead heart warmed as she smiled loving at me. I often wondered how she could ever give her heart to a murder like me. I thank whoever is up there for bring her to me.

We stopped at the bottom of the steps that lead to the upper floors, turning towards each other. I was just about to tell her how much I have missed her, but I was intrupted by Paolo.

"Sheiff, it's great to have you back."

"Thank you. Paolo."

"The others will be here soon to welcome you home, Sheiff." He stated, bowing his head, before walking away. I would rather stay with Madison and let Isabel deal with the others. But I knew I couldn't, being the Sheiff, I had oblation to my people. Plus I had one pressing matter to attent to with my child.

"Go upstairs and get clean up, I'll be up soon." I told Madison, wanting the smell of Eric off of her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I replied, chuckling, pushing her a little to get her moving, "Now go,"

I stared at _my_ little empath as she stomped up the stairs in a huff. Turning down the hall I went to my office at the back of the house, calling Eric through our bond.

It was good to see my child again, it would have been much better if had I had not seen the brusie that marked Madison neck. I haven't felt this much anger in a long time. But I had to hold it in as I promise Madison that I wouldn't hurt Eric. But I knew I could not let this go. Everyone, especially Eric must learn that no-one will touch or harm her. Again. Not while I'm around.

I sat down in my chair and picked up the book, Madison, had begged me to read, as I waited for Eric to show. Not two seconds later there was a knock on the door and Eric entered.

"You call for me?"

"Yes, we have a matter to discuss." I stated, getting straight to the point, placing the book down, standing up, I rounded the table.

"Oh?" he questioned, calmly. "And what would that be?"

"You put your hands on what is mine." I hissed at him.

"Yours?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Madison."

"I don't see what the matter is here, you've never had that problem before," He smirked at me, as he refered to the old days.

"That was then, this is now."

"Hasn't got anything to do with the gift that she has, has it?" He question me, cockily.

"It has nothing to do with that." I growled in annoyance.

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Or why I can't touch or share."

Of course he didn't. Eric always gets, what Eric wants. No matter of who he was dealing with. But not this time. I am his maker and he will obey me. Wheather he likes it or not.

"She is nothing but a bloo-" he started started to say, but I cut him off, as the anger I tried to stop rushed forwards.

Eric's eyes widened as I violently shoved him into the wall, my fangs barred, placing my hand around his neck. Eric would not take this lightly and he didn't disappoint. He barred his own fangs at me, growling loudly as he struggle to get out of my grip that I placed on him. As pointless as his attemps were; I let him go like this for a minute or so, as I knew Eric hated to feel weak. Something has growing over the space of a thousand years.

_If someone walked into this room right now and had no idea about vampires and age; would think this was a very funny site indeed. Someone my size overpowering someone like Eric._

Having finally had enough, I snarled at him in warning, my eyes flashing dark as I glared at him. Eric stop struggling and his growls became silent as he stared at me.

"Times have change, Eric," I growled lowly, "In time, you will come to understand that Madison, is mine and only mine."

My free hand moved up to grasp his hair and yanked his head sideways, I latched my teeth onto his neck, bitting harder than I would have done in the past, knowing that this wouldn't be a pleasurable experiance. I growled once more in warning when he struggled slightly. Eric let out a whimper, as I dugged my fangs in harder, not once taking a sip of his blood. Eric was getting away lightly. If it had been another vampire I would have them, chain in silver and their fangs ripped out.

As I felt Eric slump down, I pulled away and glare down him,

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," he answered, lowering his eyes. _Submissive._

"Good, see to it that you remember from now on."

Knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about Eric for the time being I turned to leave, Eric spoke up.

"Who is she hiding from? Why are you helping her?"

"That is not you concern." My voice was hard, letting Eric know that he was walking a very dangerous line if he asked anymore. Eric stay slient and didn't ask anymore. I left him sitting on the ground covered in his blood that I did not drink and made my way to _my_ Madison.

...

**MPOV**

My shower was relaxing me somewhat. I sat on the floor, my head resting against the cool tiles as the hot water massaged my tense muscles. Getting up I washed my body clean, getting rid of Eric's lingering smell, using Godric body wash.

Thoughts of the past week flowed through my mind. Godric disappearing. Stan pissing me off. Vampire's in a freazy as their sheiff had disappeared. Stan, pissing me off. Trying to search for, Godric, only to have, Isabel, locking me up, for my own good. Wondering if I would ever see Godric. Eric and the others arriving. Did I mention Stan, pissing me off? Finding Godric. Finding out about Hugo's betrayal. Having Godric, back made my heart feel lighter. Safe. Secure. Wanted. Loved.

Sighing, I climbed out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and exited the bathroom, hissing as the cold air hit my damp skin.

My heart fell, when I notice that Godric wasn't in the room yet. But didn't think anymore of it as Godric had promise to be here soon.

I changed into one of Godric's shirts, knowing that it would please him. I looked a dress on me, much like Eric's had done, so I put a belt around to middle. Putting my hair in a french plait, I sat down on the bed, waiting for Godric to come to me. Surprisingly I didn't have to wait long.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open, and Godric step through and closed the door, I let my eyes travel up and down him. I felt like I have seen him in years instead of two weeks.

"Godric," I whispered, before I sprinted to him, flinging myself across the distance and hurling myself into his arms; my legs around his waist, my hands fisted into his hair. I kissed him madly, whimpering at the feel of his lips on mine. _God I've missed him. I wanted him. Needed him. Now. I had to know I wasn't dreaming. _

Godric let's out a low growl as he sniff the air around us. He could smell me; he could smell how much I wanted him.

_THIRDPOV ..._

_Godric tightens his grip on her legs as he turns slamming her back against the door. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip and she quickly gives him access. Their tongues started to battle for control. Of course Godric wins. _

_One of Godric hands leaves her leg, slowly moving towards what he had claimed as his. He stops at her panties, teasing her before ripping them off in one quick movement. Madison's eyes closed, tripping her head back, letting out a whimper as the cold air hits her sensitive folds._

_Her hands start moved up, grasping his short brown hair and pulled him closer to her, while tightening her legs around him. A moan of pleasure fell from her lips as he thrust a finger inside her moist, hot and heated core. His cold lips move down fiercely attacking her neck, nibbling gently at her flushed skin. She cried out his name lightly as he sucked on the fang mark place were her shoulder met her neck. His Mark._

_"Harder ... please ... faster." She panted as she felt the familiar warmth start. It was becoming harder to breathe as the knot in her stomach started to tighten. Her toes curled and her fingers dig into his back. Godric growling in pleasure, from the feel of her nails. Her arousal becoming more promeint as he pumped her harder. He adds another finger, curling inside her, hitting the sweet spot hidden within. Madison's back ached, buckling her hips against his hand. Her moans were guttural as they vibrated in her throat. _

_"Madison," Godric whispered into her ear, "Say my name Madison." _

_"Oh…oh god…" She managed to choke out as his thumb rubs against her clitoris, adding another finger._

_"No god is here Madison. Only me. Say my name." he demanded, his breath tickling her ear._

_He pinched the sensitive fold of skin between his fingers, her orgasm starting to wretch through her body. _

_"Oh….G-Godric!" Madison, managed to scream as the waves of pleasure swept through her. _

_ENDPOV..._

Godric pulls back, releasing my legs, letting them slide down from his hips. He places his head against mines and I sigh deeply looking into his eyes. I can see saddest in them, along with lust. _Why is he sad? How could he be? He safe now. Back home where he belongs. With me._

As my breathing turns back to normal, I reach my hands towards his belt, intending to reciprocate, but he quickly grabs my hands in his.

"Madison," Godric warning tone. He's always the same. Trying to be the gentlemen. Never asking for me to give anything back. Always wanting to be the one to bring the pleasure. It kind of sucks, knowing the he's had two thousand years experiance in this sort of thing. I when I want to show my gratitude. I get told no.

Ignoring his warning, I tried to reach for his belt again, only for him pull my hands up and bring them above my head, tightly in one of his. He rest his head against mines again, his fingers brushed my cheek as his cool breath blows across my face as he spoke.

"Later, my little empath," he promises me, "We have company now."

"But-."

"Later." He repeats, not backing down.

"Fine..." I sighed angrily.

_'Typical'_ Hours with people she would rather not spend time with. Hours before I could get him to myself. Ahh sometimes I really hated it, that he is the Sheiff.

...

_So this was my first Lemony chapter. Hopefully I did ok. I did it as a thrid POV as I thought it was better. Was it? Should I continue to do it this way as I plan to? Or have it from the person POV?_

_Review. Review.:D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Reviews are very helpful. Which am very grateful for as they help make my first story just that much better. So please anything that I need to correct or add in that would help you understand anything better feel free to PM me. Oh and thanks to all who added the story to there favs or alerts**

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_**Recap**_

_"Later, my little empath," he promises me, "We have company now."_

_"But-."_

_"Later." He repeats, not backing down._

_"Fine..." I sighed angrily. _

_'Typical' Hours with people I would rather not spend time with. Hours before I could get him to myself. Ahh sometimes I really hated it, that he is the Sheiff._

...

**Chapter Eight**

**MPOV**

The house was packed with vampires and humans. All here to welcome Godric back.

A line started to form, as Godric and I sat down in the den room. Many of whom I knew, some I didn't. Godric pulled me closer to him as both vampires and humans came up and welcomed him back. I looked around the room, hoping I would see Sookie. I really wanted to thank her personally for the help she has done for us. I couldn't see her, but I could sense she was close.

I turn my attention back to the queue of people that formed in front of us. Stan I took notice had made his way up to Godric. He didn't look like he wanted to be doing this.

"Welcome home sheiff," Stan said at little to happily, "We're all very relieved."

Godric said nothing to him but nodded his head, taking that as a sign, Stan, made a quick exit. _Idiot!_

Next to step up was the man, with the blonde hair that gave Newlin the right hook. He stood nervously in front of us.

"Well, I just want to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." He said quickly and turned to leave, but Godric spoke up before he could leave.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr Stackhouse. Please know you have friends here whenever you visit." _Stackhouse? Stackhouse? Where have I heard that name before? Oh! Sookie Stackhouse. I looked closer to the man and notice that he resemble Sookie. Must be her brother or something? Strange! He doesn't have a light arua around him like Sookie does. Wonder why that is?_

"Thanks, man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back anytime soon." Mr. Shackhouse replied with a shy grin.

Godric half smiled, as if he knew what meant. I sighed, looking down. Dallas was a beauitful place to be. It was ashame to have to go throught all this and not see the beauty in this place. Stupid Church! Looking back up the Shackhouse had left, huh, I didn't even get to thank him. I stood up quickly telling Godric I would be back in a moment. and went to find the man.

When I turned the corner I saw Eric and Shackhouse talking to one another. Stackhouse looked and felt very nervous, while Eric stood there cockily; amused as Shackhouse stummble over some words that I couldn't hear.

Eric snorted a laugh as Stackhouse quickly walked away from him. He turned his head to the side and looked at me; knowing I was watching him. He didn't say anything as he strolled up to me, but smirked at me as he past by. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before heading towards Stackhouse.

"Mr. Stackhouse?" I called out.

"Oh...hey...what..what can I do...ah...for you?" he stammered, his eyes darting behind me. He was probably thinking Eric was still lurking around.

I smiled at him, hope to easy him, "I just wanted to thank you, aswell."

"Oh?"

"Yes. From what Godric said, you help save many lifes, Mr. Stacl -"

"Please, call me Jason," he interupted, " makes me feel old."

"Jason," I repeat, "Well anyways, I do hope you visit Dallas again. The place is quite wonderful, depite what happen."

"Yeah, Maybe." He said and started walking away, but I stopped him.

"Oh and Jason," I paused for a moment, much like he done with Newlin, before smirking at him. "Nice punch."

He look confused. _Wow. How could he not know what I'm talking about?_

"You, know, Newlin."

"Oh..uh...thanks." he chuckled, winking at me before turning and strutting away. I giggled at him as he stumbled over something.

I looked to my left and saw Eric was now talking to Bill, well more like having a heated arguement on Bill's part, as Eric had the same smirk on his face from earlier. _Was it me or did Eric just like to piss people off?_ _Jeesh, I thought Stan was bad._

I was just about to go over and tell them to stop but Isabel came into the room with Hugo. She kicked the back of his legs, making him kneel in front of Godric. Wave of saddness washed through me as I looked at her.

"Here is the one that betrayed us." Isabel stated, gathering the attention of everyone.

"He's your human, is he not?" Godric asked Isabel.

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" Godric asked her with a raise eyebrow.

"I thought I did." She whipered. My heart clenched as Isabel started crying. Wanting so badly to go over and hug her, tell her everything would be ok. That Hugo will live, that he wouldn't be harmed. But I knew I couldn't. This was a vampire affair. One that I had no part in. I was a human after all. It was up to Godric to pass judgment.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do." Isabel nodded, as she cried harder, "I'm sorry, but you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please."

Godric's eyes met mines before he looked down at Hugo, "You are free to go."

"Huh?" The Hugo replied, looking and feeling stunned like most around the room. Even I was suprised. I had expected Godric to do something. I'm not sure what, but certainly not letting Hugo walk free.

_"What?_" I heared Stan growl, outraged.

"The human is free to go." Godric restated, glaring over at Stan, before looking back down at Hugo, "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." Stan protested.

"This is my verdict" He stared at Stan before seeking out Eric.

"Eric, escort him out," He nodded towards Hugo, as Eric stepped up, "Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric said, making his way to Hugo, grabbing by the collar and pulled him up and started leading him throughout the crowd. Isabel thanked Godric quiclky followed them out.

I sat down beside Godric, taking his hands in mine, "That was a very nice thing that you did. But why? Why let him go free?"

"What would have me do? Let one of the others kill him? Have Stan torture him?"

"No, I guess not."

"I know how Isabel feels," he sighed, turning to look at me, letting one of my hands go and stroked my cheek, "She loves Hugo, much like the love I feel for you. I couldn't do that to her. And this is the best punishment I could give Hugo. Now he will have to live with the guilt of betraying the one he loves."

"I hope you're right." I mummble, leaning my head on his hand as it caressed my cheek. I could stay like this forever. Just staying beside Godric, looking deep in his eyes, feeling loved and safe that looked deep within my soul but of course someone meaning Eric, had to spoil the moment.

"Hugo's been dispatched," Eric stated as he kneeled down in front of Godric, "I told him not to stop driving until he reached the Mexican border."

Godric nodded his head, acknowledging that he heared him.

"I've arranged for an AB negative human for you." Eric announched.

"What?" I snapped.

"Extremely rare," Eric continued, ignoring my heated glare at him. _Who does he think he is? Offering Godric someone else. Did I do something to piss him off? _

"Thank you," Godric nodded to Eric, "But I'm not hungry."

"Thank you? Thank you?" I hissed at Godric before getting up and walking away from them.

I was shaking with anger. Angry at Eric for offening Godric another human. Angry at Godric for not telling Eric were to go. I couldn't believe he just said 'Thank you'. I tried to calm myself down. It would not do well to make everyone in the house mad. Maybe some fresh air would do me good.

I nearly bumped into Isabel as she stormed by me, blood stainned her beauitful face. I turned to make my way across the room to go after her, but I froze on the spot, as fear consumed me, when I saw familiar vampire enter the house.

_Lorena!_

_..._

_Well there's chapter 8. Oh the questions, How does Madison know Lorena? Why does Madsion fear her? Sorry If any of the grammer or spelling is wrong. I was in a rush writing/_

_Review. Review.:D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_**Recap**_

_"I've arranged for an AB negative human for you." Eric announced._

_"What?" I snapped._

_"Extremely rare," Eric continued, ignoring my heated glare at him. Who does he think he is? Offering Godric someone else. Did I do something to piss him off? _

_"Thank you," Godric nodded to Eric, "But I'm not hungry."_

_"Thank you? Thank you?" I hissed at Godric before getting up and walking away from them. _

_I was shaking with anger. Angry at Eric for offening Godric another human. Angry at Godric for not telling Eric were to go. I couldn't believe he just said 'Thank you'. I tried to calm myself down. It would not do well to make everyone in the house mad. Maybe some fresh air would do me good. I turned to make my way across the room but I froze on the spot, as fear consumed me, when I saw familiar vampire enter the house._

_Lorena!_

...

**Chapter Nine**

**MPOV**

Wearing a beauiful green dress, that would make any man beg to be with her; was the one vampire - well second - that I wish not to see again. I quickly hid behide the plant that was to my left. _Oh no! What is she doing here? She's not supposed to be here. Damnit! I shouldn't have gotten her number for Eric. _

Peeking around the corner, I saw Lorena make her way over to Sookie. Something tells me this is not going to be good.

"Yes, you are what all the fuss is about." Lorena leered at Sookie.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a morsel…"

"I'm sorry," Sookie looked confused, "Who are you?"

"Well...we have a mutual friend."

"Bill?"

"That's right." Lorena smirked, "Funny he never mentioned me… I practically… made him what he is today."

"Lorena!" Bill called out, anger in his voice as making his way to Lorena and Sookie.

"Oh hello, darling," Lorena greeted him, "I was just getting to know your play thing. You always did like to prey on the innocent."

Sookie looked to Bill, "Bill? Is it true? Is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago." Bill explained, "She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Lorena said amused, "We had two marvelousnights in your hotel room."

"What?" Sookie gasped, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television early tonight?" Lorena asked, touching the back of her head, laughing lightly, "Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded probably, it's quite a weapon."

I snorted. I couldn't help it. The image of Bill hitting Lorena over the head with a TV was amusing. _Good for you Bill! Bitch deserved it and more._

A dark shadow loomed over me. Godric scent filled my scenes.

_Uh oh!_

As I turned to him I looked up to see him looking down upon me with a furious look. Eric was standing behide him, looking curious. Godric growled as he looked over my shoulder to see Lorena. He pulled me futher away from the scene. I was waiting for him to explode at me. I have never been on the reseiving end of his anger. I knew he would never harm me. I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about him being anger and upset with me.

His face was set in a glare, I was surpised when he spoke calmly to me, "Tell me, you had nothing to do with her being here?"

"I...I..I'm sorry..I just..need to do something..to...-" I trailed off. _How could I be so stupid._

"You shouldn't have done anything," He growled low, "What will happen if she smells you here?"

I didn't answer.

"She'll contacted HIM," He hissed, "And they'll know your still alive."

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down, ashamed, "I didn't think for one second she would come here."

"You didn't think at all." He stated calmly. "Stay here, while I get rid of her," He ordered me before addressing Eric, "Stay with her."

Disappearing from my side and in the next moment he was stood beside Sookie and Lorena. He grabbed Lorena by the throat and pulled her away from Sookie before she fed from her.

"Retract. Your. Fangs." Godric commanded her calmly, "Now."

Lorena did as what she was told as Godric pushed her down, making her sit on the back of the couch, while Bill helped Sookie up.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I AM the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sh-sheriff." Lorena stuttered. Obvious affraid of the power radiating of of him.

Godric let go of her neck and nodded to Sookie, "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child treats a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport." He shook his head in disappointment, "No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena said her tone laced with anger as she tired to calm herself.

"And you provoked me, Godric hissed, "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet, I haven't. And why is that?"

"It's… your choice."

"Indeed, it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself. Yet, you haven't. You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

Godric turned to Bill, "You." He nodded to Lorena, "You seem to know her?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest." He commanded.

Bill turned to Sookie and she nodded her head at him, telling him she was fine.

Godric looked back at Lorena, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Bill lead Lorena out of the house. The others that stopped to watch spread out again, continuing with what they were doing before.

I pulled away from Eric and made my way over to Sookie, but before I got there Godric stepped in front of me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see if Sookie's alright."

Godric shook his head before going back to his throne.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie looked at me, like she wanted to cry, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she lied. Her emotions were all over the plac, taking Eric with him.

I put my arms around her awkwardly, sending a slight wave of calm at her. _I know I shouldn't be doing this with a room full of strangers but I felt sorry for her. No one will notice I'm sure as it just looks like I'm giving her a cuddle of comfort._

Sookie smile softly at me, giving me a knowing look, "Thank you."

Well, so much for no-one noticing. I let go of her hoping to get away from her before she started to ask me questions that I didn't want to answer. I started to walk to the back door, still wanting to get fresh air, but stopped when someone called out.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I have your attention?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Godric, Eric and Isabel come back into the living room. I noticed that Isabel's face was blood free, which I was happy about. She should not waste her time crying over the weasle of a man. Leaning on the side of the wall I turned my attention back to the man.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of The Sun." _Not good. Not good._

Nearly all the vampire's in the room hissed, while Stan stood up from the couch growling, recognition flashed through his eyes. _Come to think about it, wasn't that the man Stan had a hold of at the church?_

"And I have a message for you all. From Reverend Steve Newlin." Finally explaining why he was here. _So what was the message? _

He didn't say anymore but un-zipped his jacket revealing a vest strapped with silver chains and silver bullets and...oh my God... a BOMB. And there in his hand was a detonator.

I gasped as he pulled the trigger.

...

_Review. Review.:D_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

_**Recap**_

_"Excuse me everyone. Can I have your attention?"_

_From the corner of my eye I saw Godric, Eric and Isabel come back into the living room. I noticed that Isabel's face was blood free, which I was happy about. She should not waste her time crying over the weasle of a man. Leaning on the side of the wall I turned my attention back to the man._

_"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of The Sun." Not good. Not good._

_Nearly all the vampire's in the room hissed, while Stan stood up from the couch growling, recognition flashed through his eyes. Come to think about it, wasn't that the man Stan had a hold of at the church?_

_"And I have a message for you all. From Reverend Steve Newlin." Finally explaining why he was here. So what was the message? _

_He didn't say anymore but un-zipped his jacket revealing a vest strapped with silver chains and silver bullets and...oh my God... a BOMB. And there in his hand was a detonator. _

_I gasped as he pulled the trigger._

...

**Chapter Ten**

**MPOV**

Chapter 10

My head was spinning and my body was screaming in pain. My ears were ringing from the blast of the bomb. I could feel the blood sweeping down my face. It felt like tiny little jackhammers were lodged in my head.

I groaned and shifted lightly, a cool hand touch my face and a voice sounded in my ear but I couldn't make it out. The banging in my head got quieter and soon I heared Godric's voice, "Madison? Madison, can you hear me?"

I groaned again, my eyelids fluttered open and I saw Godric's concerned face looking down at me.

"Godric," I murmured, licking my dry lips, "My head hurts."

I lightly cried out as he sat behind me, pulling me up so I sat between his legs, with my back against his chest. Godric lightly touched my head and I flinched. God that hurts.

"Sorry," He whispered. I could feel more blood running down my face.

I could hear Godric's fangs come out and bite into his flesh.

"Drink." Godric said, placing his wrist at my mouth.

I sighed in relief as Godric's blood flowed down my thoat, making my head stop pounding and body started to feel better too. My heart started to race and I could feel my skin getting hotter the more I drank. Godric moaned slightly as I gripped his wrist. My stomach tightens as I hear him moan.

"Madison, enough my love." He said softly, pulling his wrist away, kissing me lightly on my head.

Godric picked me up and leant me against his muscled chest. I pulled slightly away from him when I saw that he was covered in blood. I reached out to touch him to make sure he was ok, but he took my hands in his, "It's not mine."

Not his. Thank God. But if it's not his, then who's?

I looked around the room, and gasped in horror. The room was filled with blood, burnt body parts and smoke.

Oh God, there was so much blood.

"Shhh," Godric cooed, moving closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me with him.

Over Godric's shoulder I could see Eric laying on top of Sookie. I felt relief knowing that she was ok, but confused as to why it was Eric and not Bill.

People were screaming and crying; trying to make sure others were ok. I wrapped my arms around Godric shoulders, holding on for dear life. I started to shake, the emotions in the room were too much to handle. He rubbed my back softly as I buried my face into his neck and released a couple of tears. I breathed in his scent, trying to calm myself down. The smell of the burning bodies around us weren't helping.

I could feel someone step up to us. I didn't need to lift my head to know who it was. Thank God she was ok.

"Who's dead?" Godric questioned.

"Stan. Paolo, Catherine. Two human companions." Isabel answered.

I gasped.

Stan? Stan was dead? I may not have liked him much. He was a pain in the ass most of the time. But I've always enjoy the company of him. He was like the big brother I never had. Tears welled up in my eyes when I knew I would never see him again. Godric pulled me closer, and rubbed my back softly. He knew how much I liked Stan even if we didn't show it to one another all the time.

"Call the Hotel Carmilla, tell them of the situation. We need to get everyone out of here." Godric ordered her.

"Listen, everyone." Isabel said, but it fell on deaf ears.

"HEY! Ya'll listen up." Jason called out, making everyone stop and turn.

"They might come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted, security is in place." Godric announced.

Everyone started moving out quickly til only Godric and I were left. Godric was surveying our once beautiful home.

I felt a pang of sadness wash through me as I looked at him. Placing my hands on his face, pulling his head down, making him look at me. "Godric," I whispered, "It's not you're fault. This could have happened at anytime."

Godric smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell my words didn't help any.

Kissing me lightly, Godric, picked me up and we made our way to the hotel.

...

Godric nudged my head, letting me know we reached the Hotel. I almost fell asleep as we got there. It has been a very long day. It took everything I had to keep my eyes open. I thought Godric would set me down but instead kept me in his arms, walking through the hotel, even when he spoke to the manger. Looking around I saw some of the guests that were at the house, each nodding their heads in acknowledgement. I noticed they were covered in blood from head to toe, with cuts and bruises. Some of the other guests of the hotel were giving us strange looks. I buried my head in Godric's shoulder, crying slightly as the day's events flashed through my head.

Godric still had me in his arms until we were in the lift. I didn't move from his side, not wanting to be apart from him. My hand gripped his as we made our way to the suite.

"Come," Godric whispers to me, pulling me into the bathroom. He picked me up again, sat me down on the bathroom counter and tried to move away from me.

"No." I whimper. I gripped his hand harder, turning my knuckles white.

Godric lifted his other hand and caressed my cheek, he moved his head closer to mine and brushed his lips across mine, lightly mumbling that he's right here and he's only moving to switch the shower on. I grumble and let go of him, making him laugh lightly.

Godric moved quickly across the room, to turn on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature before turning the shower on. Before I knew it, he was back in front of me, pulling me down off the counter, undressing me. Looking down I quickly closed my eyes as I now notice I'm covered in blood. I shiver; knowing that most of it wasn't mine.

For only a split moment, I felt him pause, when my shirt and bra hit the floor. His hands caress my breasts making my nipples grow hard, and electricity suddenly shoots through me, making me moan and my body grow hot.

Before the pleasure of his touch starts, he resumed undressing me. His hands were quick with my leggings, helping me step out of them, and then the same with my underwear. I couldn't help the blush that started. Even though he's seen me naked, I still couldn't help but be self conscious about my body.

My eyes shot open and I started to panic as I felt Godric moving away from me. But I sighed when he starts taking his shirt over his head and yanked down his trousers and boxers. I knew I should look away and give him privacy but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He was a site to behold.

His ancient tattoo's are dark against his pale skin. My eyes tracing over them, while heat floods my body.

Feeling his eyes on me, I look up and his eyes were staring into mine with an intensity that made something inside me quiver.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Godric, takes my hand and leads me into the shower. He steps inside and indicates for me to do the same. I step in, Godric moved over so I could get cleaned first. Quickly grabbing the shampoo off the rack, I began to lather it through my hair and then over my body, trying to get the blood off me as fast as possible.

Godric was leaning on the tile wall opposite of me, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes darkening like before as they ran up and down my body. I couldn't help but wonder if he was admiring me or looking to see if I had anymore injuries. I hoped it was the former. And given the state of his arousel, which stood long and hard, I was right.

My breathing came out in short pants, my body growing hotter as I continued to stare. I knew Godric was now looking at my face so before I could make a fool of myself, I closed my eyes, angled my head up and began rinsing my hair.

Happy that the blood was gone and I was washed, I stepped aside to let Godric get clean and sat in the corner of the tub. I would have stepped out of the shower but I didn't want to leave by myself.

I snorted when the shampoo on Godric's hands washed quickly away before it even reached his hair.

"Godric, maybe you should let me help you," I suggested, giggling as he looked confused as to why he needed help.

He lowered his hands and placed them on my hips as I stood in front of him. I lather my hands with the shampoo and ran my fingers through his head, parting it the way it was supposed to as he stepped under the shower head.

"There." I declared, proud of my work, looking at Godric, I noticed that he was again glancing down at my body.

He leans toward me suddenly, pressing me against the tile wall, his lips brushed mine, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I moaned back as his lips made their way to my neck, one hand on one of my thighs, lifting my leg over his hip as the other grips my hair, tilting my head to the side.

He gently starts to move his arousel over mine when suddenly a yawn escapes me, snapping Godric out of whatever he had planned.

He laughs lightly when I tried to make him come back to me. He turned off the water and grabbed three towels, laying one on the floor so I wouldn't slip. We quickly dried ourselves. I wrapped the towel around my body.

Godric walks out ahead of me, naked, smirking.

I roll my eyes at him and walk into the bedroom.

I pulled on clean underwear and a nightshirt - that I'm guessing the hotel sent up - and quickly put my hair up in a loose plait.

Godric was already in bed waiting patiently for me. I crawled into bed and snuggled deep into him. As soon as my head lay on Godric chest, sleep overtook me.

...

**First of all **- So Sorry for the late late late update. I know the chapter is short but I wanted it out there so you know I haven't abandoned my stories.

**Second of all **- I would like to thank **Rachael1994** who has so kindly offer her help. She has been helping with my grammer and spelling on all my stories. So again a big **THANK YOU** to her.

**And third of all -** Don't think I've forgotton about you! Thank you to all who have fav/Alert but a bigger thank you to all that review, it means alot.

**Review. Review.:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: Sex Scene

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

**Chapter Eleven**

**MPOV**

A hand ran up and down my leg, cold lips pressed against my neck, slowly waking me up.

I rolled on to my side and let my eyes flutter open.

There greeting me with a warm smile and eyes was Godric.

"Good evening, my little empath."

I smiled, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Godric nodded, swirling a piece of hair.

I lifted my hand to his face, lightly touching the dark circles under his eyes with my fingertips, "Liar," I whispered, "You need to feed soon."

Instead of replying Godric's lips descened on mines. He was practically on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I moved my hands to his hair, bringing him closer letting my hands tangle themselves into his thick hair. I moaned, into his mouth, when I could feel his throbbing member growing in-between my thigh.

I pushed on his shoulder, trying to get him to move onto his back. He kept smirking against my lips as he knew what I desired to do. After a moment Godric decided to let me have what I wanted.

I straddling his legs, I take my time looking at him, from his piercing eyes down to his broad shoulders and muscular chest. He has a line of dark hair that ran down his navel and down toward his arousal. To everyone else Godric looked like a mere boy of 15 but to me he was a man. My man. The man I loved.

I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the soft hair and the muscles that tensed slightly as my fingers lightly brushed over them. I kiss down his neck and chest taking my time.

I gently took hold of his arousal, and licked my lips unconsciously.

A strangled moan left his throat, and he can't resist the urge to arch his hips slightly and growled when I stroked him. I repeated my movements before lowering my head.

I swirled my tougue as I took his erction into my mouth, gently biting as I come back up. Godric groans loudly when I do this. It must be something to do with him being a vampire, to enjoy begin bitten like this.

Godric fingers made their way to my head, gentle guiding me to the movements that would be best. My movements grow faster despite Godric's help as the growls in his throat get louder.

Suddenly I was flipped around and Godric was on top of me. He started to caressed my breasts, making sure, each received the same treatment. My head rolled back as he took in one of my erect nipples and began sucking on it, as one of his hands moved down. He began rubbing my opening, making me get wetter and wetter. I whimpered in pleasure when he circled a finger against my clit and I arched my back.

"Godric" I groaned, and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Patience, little one," He told me, as he rubbed me harder.

I nearly screamed with pleasure as he trusted in but Grodric kiss me hard and passionately, silencing me.

I moaned loudly as he gripped my leg holding it up as he trusted faster and harder. He ran his lips and tongue over the exposed flesh of my neck and shoulders, grinning as I shivered.

My breathing grew heavier and faster, as I felt myself coming.

I arched my neck up, silently telling him to fed from me.

Knowning that he needed too and that I was begging him too, I hear the fimilar click of fangs before he sinks them into me.

When he angled his thrusts, I cried out and clenched tightly around him as my release crashed through me. He took deep pools of my blood and a new wave of pleasure rushed through me on Godric's climax. Godric growled low in his thoat, still thrusting himself rapidly to draw out the pleasure. I tightened around him as the last few drops spilled into me, prolonging his orgasm and making his legs shake.

We spend the next few hours glazing at one another, lighlty caressing, whatever we could reach. There was no reason to talk.

It was almost 2.00am before we were intrupted. Godric's smile vanished as a knock sounded on the door.

Not waiting for a reply to enter, the door open reveling Eric.

Eric stepped through closing the door behind him, his eyes held mischief and he had a smirk on his face, as he took in the nakeness of us.

Godic growled low at him, making his eyes lower and his smirk to vanish and said, "I thought you would like to know that Nan Flannigan has arrived."

Godric nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Eric quickly left the room. _Mmmm I wonder what that was about?_

I always like to watch Flanning and Newlin have mini battles on tv.

"Shall I come to?" I asked Godric as he got out of the bed, grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"No, I would pefer you to stay here." he called out.

I sighed not wanting to argue. As much as I like watching Nan Flannigan, I don't think I would like to meet her in person.

Godric came back out, giving me a smile that didn't reach eyes. Something didn't feel right as an uneasy feeling washed over me. What could change in the last two mintues?

He leaned down and lightly kissed me, before pulling back, looking deeply into my eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The door clicked shut as Godric walked out. I wrapped my arms around myself as the uneasy feeling grew stronger.

I decided to take a shower and get ready to past the time until Godric got back. The shower I hoped would relax me but it didn't. An hour later the worried feeling grew more intense.

Godric wasn't back I noticed when I stepped freshly clean into the sitting room. Sighing I order room service and decided to watch a movie.

Three Hours Later

I was going crazy. It was nearly 10 mintues to sunrise. Surely they wouldn't let a meeting run so close. Would they?

I huffed and got up walking around the room, I bumped into the table and something landing on the ground next to me. I glanced down and saw it was a letter. Picking it up it read on the front: MADSION. I notice it was Godric writing.

I wonder why Godric would be writing to me and I quickly opened it.

I wish I didn't.

_My little Empath_

_If you are reading this. Then you will know I have met my truth death._

_Do not cry for me. I could not bare to see someone so beautiful cry for a monster like me._

_You brought much joy to my life these last 5 years._

_You brought life into me. Gave me feeling back when I thought I lost them many years ago._

_I want you to live along and healthy life. Find a man, who will love and take care you, have babies with. You deserve to have things I cannot give you._

_I have asked Eric to look out for you and protect you when I can not. In time I hope you can trust him and tell him about your past. I hope you both find pace and care for each other, the way that I love you both. _

_Love always,_

_Your Godric_

My whole world came crashing down around me as I read the last line.

_No no no no_ This cannot be happening, it can't be.

Before I could panick, there was a knock at the door.

My legs felt like lead as I tried to get to the door.

My hand gripped the letter. I prayed with all my heart that it was Godric.

I pulled the door open to find a blood tear face Eric.

"Eric," I whimpered, "Where is Godric?"

He looked down at me. I couldnt tell what my feeling were anymore as Eric's flowed through me, I was suprised I was still standing.

"Where is he?" I yelled, snapping the viking from his thoughts.

Eric took hold of my arm, using his other hand he wiped the tears from my eyes. I was confused. Why was he acting this way?

"Eric, please. Tell me where Godric is."

His eyes snapped to mines, "On the roof. Please you hav-."

Without hearing the rest of what Eric had to say, I ripped myself from him. Speeding down the hallway, to the staircase that lead to the roof. I threw open the the door, and pounded up the stairs. My heart sped up and my lungs burned, as I pushed myself faster. I slammed my body against the door and it burst open, running up the last step and stop short.

I expected to see Godric by himself, but no. There stood with her back to me was Sookie Stackhouse.

Anger boilded through me.

Godric would rather have her here in his last few moments than me?

"Godric," I called out, causing both of them to look at me.

Before Godric could speak, I stormed up to him. Sookie had the right sense to move out of my way. The anger and hurt I was feeling would bring her to her knees.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, flinging the piece a paper I handle tightly in my hand at him, "A note. Is that all I'm worth? A goddamn NOTE!. You promise to always be there. That I will always be safe. And now you go and do this."

"I have asked Eric to look out for you now." He said calmly, "He'll keep you safe and hidden."

"I don't want him. I want you. Only you!"

"You will live along and healthy life. You'll find a man, who will love and take care you. The way I can not."

He said the exact same thing as was on the note like he's reharsed it a million time. How long has he been planning on killing himself? How long has he been planning on leaving me here all alone?

"I've giving you my heart, body and soul. I would give up everything that I am, to be with you, " I whispered, "But I guess that's not enough. Is it?"

"Mad-"

"Comminting suicide a sin. Even then _you're_ God can't save you. There's no going back from that. It's straight to hell."

"Then that it were I shall go."

"Then you're a coward. You choose the easy way out." I whispered.

I was tired and my head was spinning. There were so many questions I needed answers to, but there wasn't enough time.

Godric didn't say anything, a small smile graced his lips as he stared at me. It was like he was taking a mental image of me. One that noone else would dare take from him.

I could feel my heart race, when I noticed the sun was slowly rising.

"Please Godric come inside the sun is almost up." I begged, gripping onto him.

Again he said nothing but stared, I knew he could feel the sun getting higher and higher. His skin started to get hot, but I held onto him. No matter how much it burned and hurt, I would never let go of him.

"If you do this," I whispered, closing eyes, "I'll be joining you soon."

I could feel Godric tense up.

"You wil..-"

"Don't you get it?" I yelled, tears falling down my face, "There's no ME without YOU."

Something flashed through his eyes that I couldn't place.

The sun shined bright as it came over the rooftops of the building in front of us.

In a blink of an eye, I was left gripping the air around me.

I collapsed to my knees.

I lost him.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been busy with work and doing my house up. What did you guys think of this chapter? Did I really let Godric kill himself? Or did I? Did you enjoy the Lemon scene? :) There's gonna be mistakes I know, but I did rush this chapter because I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned it. If anyone wants to be my beta, for this story please let me know, also if anyone wants to help with my other stories are more than welcome. It means that my stories will get out fast, if Ive got someone there to check spelling and grammer and I'm not worried that Ive done something wrong and that will make me wait for weeks till I'm sure its right. So If you wanna be my BETA please PM me or review and let me know... **

**Review:D Review:D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

**Recap**

_The sun shined bright as it came over the rooftops of the building in front of us. _

_In a blink of an eye, I was left gripping the air around me._

_I collapsed to my knees._

_I lost him._

...

**Chapter Twelve**

**MPOV**

...

I couldn't breathe!

...

I couldn't think!

...

Time stop!

...

My reason for living had just took his own life and left me here all alone!

...

I felt abandon. Again.

...

I didn't want to go on!

...

I remember the first night we met. It was the same as it was two seconds ago, except it was me on a roof. I was the one that wanted to end my life.

...

_**Flashback**_

_5 years ago_

_It was late at night, I was soaked to the bone, the wind whipped my hair around, cutting into my face. _

_Shivering and crying. _

_I gave up. _

_I was making peace with the world for all the shit I've been through, but I couldn't go on. _

_**Flashback within the flashback**_

_After my father died, when I was 9, my life took a turn for the worst. You see my mother never really loved me. Feared me was the right word. My gift scared her and believed I should never have been born. _

_My father would always tell me that no matter what anyone said I was meant to be here and he would always love me and that there was nothing wrong with having something special inside me. My mother would keep away from me and ignore me if I was in near her. But after my father died there was no stopping her._

_She blamed me for his death. Blaming that my gift killed him. That I should be dead not him. Sometimes even then I wished it was true. She began to drink and became my abuser, both physically and mentally. Things got a whole lot worse when she remarried a year later to a drug addicted. Not only was he a addicted but a God fear man, made us go to church every Sunday, prayers every night. _

_I got use to their taunts and insults, even the odd slap here and there. I kept my gift a secret. If I didn't my mother promise to make me pay. In away I was glad she remarried her focus was on him and not so much on me. So I spent the next two years trying to stay out of their way for my own safety. Then one horrible night I accidentally used my gift on him when he came home one night high. I used to much and he ended up having a heart attack. My mother screamed from the high heavens, grabbed me and locked me in the basement. I heard sirens and people shouting but stayed frozen where I was. _

_I killed him._

_No I didn't, he survived and made a quick recovery, that was my downfall but didn't realized it yet._

_My stepfather got clean and so did my mother thanks to his help. Its the only thing I would ever thank him for. After a couple of months in the hospital he was ready to come home. When they both got back to the house, I was treated liked I've always wanted to be treated, especially by my mother. A daughter that was loved. _

_The first couple of weeks were like a dream. You know normal family stuff like sitting down to dinner, talking about our day, going out for walk, visiting places, etc. I thought finally life was about to get better. _

_How wrong was I. _

_One night I came home and saw unfamiliar cars in the driveway. Getting into the house it was like stepping inside a dark alter room, you know you would see in a movie were the people are about to sacrifice a girl or animal to their gods or whatever. _

_My eyes quickly flicked over the people in the room , I notice some of the people I would see at church, standing around in a circle, candles lighting their dull faces. They all stopped talking as I walked in. An eerie feeling washes over me, my senses telling me to ran. Before I could step back, my mother closed the door, pulling me further into the circle. the others who were sitting offside made their way over. It was then I saw my Stepfather in front of me holding a knife, dressed in a dark hooded coat. Long story short they wanted to cleanse the 'demon' inside of me._

_I locked myself inside my room and grabbed whatever I hold dear to my heart and packed quickly. I didn't know how long the door would hold up from the crazies that were banging on it. I ducked under my bed, lifting the floorboard up and taking the stash of money I collected over the year that my father gave me as pocket money. I had a little over ten grand. Yes, I know what kind of father would give their child that kind of money, but what could I said other than I was a daddies little princess. Plus half of it was giving to me when my grandfather pass away._

_Just as the door broke away from in hinges I jumped on the window, landing hard on my ass in the bushes. I ran a fast as I could, not once looking back._

_It's a pity I didn't look to were I was headed, not like I had any idea what lay ahead. But it was about to get a whole lot worse. _

_Getting on a train to god only knows where. I let my body and mind relax. You would think that all I've been through with 'them' I would catch a break. No such luck. The moment I got off the train, a hooded figure took me away. _

_They must have knocked me out because the next thing I remember I woke up in a cold dark room._

_A dark figure stood at the door. Just standing there watching me. The feeling of dread washed over me thinking it was my Stepfather and that he finally caught up with me. But something was wrong. I couldn't get a single feeling from this person. It was like he wasn't there at all. Which was strange to say the least because I could always sense someone, even if they weren't in the same room. Dread was an understatement to what I was going to be feeling for the next three years._

_Being probed and prodded. Left alone and starving for days. Laying on a cold mental bed, being stuck with needles was not my idea of fun. Every night I would suffer through it. The same question every night, 'What are you'. The answer 'human' or 'girl' did not please them and they would start their torture all over again._

_I lost count on how many times I've ran away, only to be caught and bought back to my own personal hell. This was the first time I've ever got away more than a few miles and I planned never to go back. _

_**End Flashback within the flashback**_

_I wanted to join my father - wherever he was. Wanting him to hold me, protect me, tell me everything would be okay now because he was there. _

_So here I was on the tallest building I could find, standing on the edge, prepare to end it all and be safe again._

_I felt someone watching me. Maybe HE found me; he said he always would. I've been running for days then. Always looking over my shoulder, wondering when I would be caught. I didn't want to go back and I didn't want to go forward that night._

_The figure behind me wasn't human. A boy sure, but not human. Vampire I guessed. I couldn't get a sense of him. No emotions at all._

_I tensed, waiting for him to make his move. I've never seen him before, so I didn't know if he was sent to take me back or he was here to feed on me._

_"What do you want?" I asked angrily, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. I haven't cried in years, never wanting anyone to see my weakness._

_"Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude." His voice was like honey, sweeping through me. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at me. I knew the bruises on my face were still there. The marks on my neck and arms were clear to him that I've been suffering for awhile._

_"Oh, really? Then how do you happen to be here? On this roof?" I snapped at him, forgetting to sound of his voice._

_"I come here most every night. It has the best view of the city. I come here when I need to get away from things," he explained, ignoring my hostility._

_I tried to get a sense of deception, but couldn't get anything from him. It happens with vampires. I couldn't get a thing from them unless I touch them. And only with the younger ones. For some odd reason I wasn't scared of this vampire in front of me. I didn't think it was because he was so young or the look he was giving me. Something felt familiar but I couldn't place it, it made my heart went faster, my skin feeling flushed as he stared._

_"May I ask why you are on this roof?"_

_Taking a step back,"No." _

_"Forgive me again. But someone as beautiful as you should not be crying."_

_I snorted, unladylike like at the comment. Ha, beautiful! I was anything but!_

_"Please. Just leave me alone."_

_"I can't do that"_

_"Why not?"_

_He shrugged. "Something inside me told me tonight I had to be here. I don't know what it was but I had to come."_

_I took another step back, his eyes followed._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Jump."_

_How did he know?_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because there's so much to live for."_

_"Not for me."_

_Tired of talking. Tired of feeling I stepped back._

_I was falling through the air. The wind whipped against my skin, making it feel like little knifes cutting me. _

_For the first time in 4 years I felt free, at last._

_Something wrapped around my waist. I gasped. Opened my eyes I saw the ground move away from me. I moved higher and higher in the air. Turning my head to the side, the boy from the roof was the one gripping me, taking me away from my end._

_"No. No. No," I yelled, clawing at his arms as I tried to free myself. "Let me go."_

_He of course ignored me, flying past buildings rooftops, trees and cars._

_I placed both hands on one arm, sending my gift into overdrive. Sending waves of everything I've felt in the last year - anything to shock him with to let me go. It wasn't hard to feel these feeling again as I could feel my hands start to heat up. _

_I felt hope surge through me, when I noticed us slowing down. _

_His arms loosened lightly, but didn't let me go until our feet touched solid ground._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed, letting loose,"You had no right to stop me."_

_Now I know its not a good idea to hit a vampire but I couldn't help myself. Punching every part I could reach of him, screaming and crying. I prayed he would finish me off quickly, but he just stood there and let me hit him._

_No matter how hard I hit - not like it would hurt him - he still stood still and let me get on with it._

_Having enough, I tried to get away from him. Maybe a car would do the trick and send me on my way._

_Every time I moved, he stepped in front of me._

_Was he going to feed on me soon or take me away to be experimented, like the last monster did? Why was he just sanding there with that sad look on his face?_

_Finally I gave up and I collapsed to my knees. Everything came crashing back down on me. He knelt down in front of me, taking me in his arms. I should have felt afraid or anger but I didn't feel anything. I was so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I slept or ate. _

_"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you do it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I want to help you."_

_"You don't even know me."_

_"True, but I see something in you which reminds me of myself. And I want to help you. Please let me help you. I promise never to let you get hurt again."_

_He held me against him while I cried. He wouldn't let go._

_He was like an angel holding me, telling me everything was okay and that he was going to take care of me and let nothing harm me again._

_I felt warmth run through me._

_For the first time in a very long time, his words comforted me and for some reason I give myself over and trusted him._

_**End Flashback**_

_..._

As my vision of the past cleared, and without a second thought I ran towards the ledge of the roof.

I never believed in heaven or hell. Never really gave it much thought. Maybe it was because I didn't want to know, what happen to someone once they're gone. But maybe there was and maybe I would get to see Godric again. Maybe even my father. To live in this world was hard enough, but to live in it without him was too much. I hated him so much in that second, remembering all the times he promised never to leave me, that he would always protect me. Then in a flash he was gone.

As I was nearing the edge of the roof I was tackled down.

Turning onto my back I glared at the body on top of me.

Sookie Stackhouse!

"What are you doing?" She yelled at me.

Growling at her I placed my hands on her, sending waves of pain at her.

She let go of me, curling into a ball as she convulsed on the ground.

I picked myself up taking another run to the edge.

"He's alive," she declared, whimpering as the pain still shot through her.

I stop short, turning around to look down upon her, "What?"

"He's alive." she cried out, with a look of fear upon her face.

Not truly believing what she said, I turned my back.

"I swear he's alive. He had to run in before the sun came up."

_Do I dare to believe her? _

Turning around slowly I could see her eyes begging me to believe her.

Using my gift, I couldn't get anything deceiving from her - only the truth.

My heart started to race, hope filled me.

I ran back the way I came.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, tears stung my eyes when I saw Godric stood at the bottom of the stairs with Eric at his side.

Everything around me faded away, I could only see him.

His eyes held forgiveness in them. Either for himself or for me. Either way I didn't care in that moment.

I sprinted down the stairs, leaping at Godric, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

_He was here. He was alive. He didn't leave me._

...

**Did you guys really think I would kill Godric? Of course I wouldn't. Those who read the summery would understand I could never kill him. So you found out alittle about Madisons past. Poor kid couldn't catch a break untill Godric came along. Whats in store for the lovebirds? Can Madison forgive Godric? You'll find out next time :) Can anyone guess who this HE person is? Not mentioned my name yet. But lets see how many people can guess the correct answer. I didn't give much away on what happened when she met this person because future chapters will contain more of Madisons hard times. Poor Kid:( Next Chapter is completed but I wanna see how many good people can leave a review and let me know if you're enjoying the story...**

**A big THANK YOU to THEGRAYWITCH, who has so kindly taking the time to be my beta, please check out her stories too, they're great :D. **

**Review. Review.:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing: **Godric/OC

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer: '**_The Southern Vampire Mysteries' _books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

**Recap**

_"I swear he's alive. He had to run in before the sun came up."_

_Do I dare to believe her? _

_Turning around slowly I could see her eyes begging me to believe her._

_Using my gift I couldn't get deceiving from her - only the true._

_My heart started to race, hope filled me._

_I ran back the way I came._

_Stopping at the top of the stairs, tears stung my eyes when I saw Godric stood at the bottom of the stairs with Eric at his side._

_Everything around me faded away, I could only see him._

_His eyes held forgiveness in them. Either for himself or for me. Either way I didn't care in that moment._

_I sprinted down the stairs, leaping at Godric, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist._

_He was here. He was alive. He didn't leave me._

...

**Chapter Thirteen**

**MPOV**

I pulled myself away from him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I cried out, "Ever.

Lifting my hands I hit him on his chest, not caring that I would only hurt myself. Anger and pain was radiation through me. How could he do this to me?

I could see Eric from the corner of my eye ready to defend his maker. Like he needed defending I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Enough." Godric commanded, catching my wrists.

I shook my head and try to pull out of the hold he had me in.

Taking both of my hands in one of his, his other lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, "Enough, you'll hurt yourself."

I glared at him as his glamour started to work on me. He had no right to stop me. I wanted to cause him pain, wanting him to feel what I was feeling.

My vision blurred and I slummed to the ground on my knees, crying.

This was all to much.

I cried because he wanted to die. Cried because I was angry. Cried because I was happy.

Godric took hold of me and in a gust of wind, we were back in the hotel suite, away for prying eyes.

He sat on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. He whispered soothing words into my ear as I continued to cry. I couldn't begin to tell him how much of an idiot he was or how much I hated him for trying to kill himself. I wouldn't have felt so bad if he wanted to just leave me. I could live with that. I was use to people leaving me so I _think_ I could cope. Couldn't I? But the thought of him not being in this world was to much to bare. I don't think I could cope with that. He was my life. The thing I wake up for, breathe for, live for.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when the tears finally stop I pulled myself away from him.

"You need to sleep. You're getting the bleeds." I said softly, breaking the silence, noticing blood coming from he ear.

Godric said nothing, lifting me so we were both standing. Nothing was said as he stripped us both.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay with him or go off to another room to cry some more, but decided to stayy when he whispered, "Stay with me."

Nodding my head I crawled into the bed beside him, moulding my body to his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

I was still wide awake, and Godric fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't want to close my eyes, incase I missed him when he woke and he decided to follow through with his death.

My mind swirled with questions; How long was he planning this? Will he do this again? Was I not enough for him? Was I so much of a burden that he would rather die than be with me any longer? Was he here now, just to leave me again? Can I show him how much I need him? Love him? Can I show him the world isn't as dark and painful like he thinks? He's shown me so much, will he let me show him? Can I forgive him, if he chooses to stay?

My last thought before sleep overtook me was; _Would I be enough?_

**GPOV**

With my arms wrapped around her small frame and my nose buried in her hair, I drifted off to sleep.

….

….

A whimper sounded through the air.

It was enough to wake me from my slumber; waking me up before the sun had set.

My fangs pop out, my eyes scanning.

My head snapped to the right, Madison was withering next to me.

"He's...he's found...Godric...help.." She whimpered, "Godric..please…stay.."

I felt pain and guilt as her arms reached for me. _I caused that._

"Madison. Madison. Wake up." I growled.

She shot up, terror show on her face, her eyes flew around the room. She was shaking badly, her breathing was all over the place and I was sacred she was going to hyperventilate. I haven't seen her like this since the first night I found her. Nothing could describe the hurt and guilt of the pain and worry I have done to her.

I gather her up in my arms, sitting on my lap, gentle whispering in her ear, "Everything is fine. I'm here. I never going anywhere again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I repeated the words over and over again, meaning every word that was coming out.

We sat there for awhile.

Her heart rate finally slowed down and her breathing even out.

She pulled away from me, standing up, rounding on me.

Fire sparked in her eyes." I don't know if I can believe you. I don't know if I could ever forgive you for this. You promise you'd never leave me and look what you nearly did."

"I.." I started but she cut me off.

"Did you ever think about me in all of this or not?" She asked, pacing around the room.

"I thought you would be better off without me. I have done horrible and unforgiving things in this life. The memories of every kill haunts me. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"Then you make the choice to do the right thing, not kill yourself because you can't deal with it anymore. You repent for your sins and try to make your life better and to those around you. And you don't get to choose for me! I'm 20 I can make my own choices. If I couldn't handled what you _were_ I would have left along time ago."

"I just want you safe. I want you to have a life away from death and pain."

"What would I have now if _he_ found me a few months down the line and you aren't there? Would I be _safe_ if I left now?"

I froze, unsure of what to say. I gave Eric a command to always protect her. I have always trusted Eric to keep his word even without commanding him but he was still young. The monster after Madison was old and dangerous.

How could I ever think of leaving her here helpless? In my own self pity, I didn't think of the consequences of what my actions would have done.

She kneeled in front of me, sadness radiation from her. _I caused that._

"I know everything I need to know about you, and I don't care! That's not you anymore. I've seen the good that you do, even if you can't see it. You were there for me when I thought this world was against me. You showed me what it was like to live again and to be loved. And I know that I might not be enough for you and you might not love me as much but I want to show you that there's things in this world worth living for."

Pain was consuming me, making it hard to think. I growled and felt fire burning through me. I made her feel unwanted. That I didn't love her enough. _I caused that._

I caught her wrists and pulled them down to press flat over my dead heart, it took me a minute to get words out, "I understand that you think that I don't love you as much you love me, considering my actions. But please believe me when I say I love you more than life itself, more than my own. I need you Madison. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for putting you through that. I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you and everyday making you feel more loved and special, like the woman you are. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you until the end of time."

She looked spektically. _I caused that._

I had to show her, make her feel that she is my light in my darken world. She is my savoir, not once but twice. She has seen the best and worst in me. I needed to show her. Needed her to feel all the love I had for her. That she meant the world to me and that I would never put her through this pain again.

I laid her back down and got on top of her, my legs on either side of her, "I need you. Need to feel all of you. Need you to feel."

"Godric.."

"Shh, just feel my love."

I purred at her.

I gentle stripped her out of her bra and panties. Kissing every inch of skin as I went along.

Her eyes never left mine as I trailed my fingers down the side of her face to her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Once she was bare to me, I quickly stood discarding my boxers before straddling her once more.

I reached my hand over and placed it just above her knee and began to draw slow circles with my fingers on the inside of her leg. She sighed and closed her eyes as I brought my hand further up her leg and deeper into her thighs.

"Open your eyes, my love," I whispered. She did, sadness shone in her eyes. _I caused that._

I wanted to see happiness and love in them, but I needed to show her I was there and I wasn't going anywhere.

I slid my hand further up, my cold fingers just grazing her sex and she moaned closing her eyes. I slid my middle finger in and her heat was like a volcano. She breathed in sharply arching her back and I began moving in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm. She grip on the sheets, her knuckles turning white and her hips rose to meet my thrusts as I slid more fingers into her.

My fingers pulled free and I pushed my harden cock in to her. Her sex spasmed around my hardness sucking me deeper. I heard her breath catch on a muffled groan. I cried out with the pleasure of it, my entire body shivering with delight as I let her adjust.

"My love," I panted, pulling slightly out, angling her hips and slamming back in, "I love you more than anything. I will always protect you."

She nodded and whimpered, "I know" as I hit that spot deep inside her.

I groaned as I pulled her lower body higher and closer to me. I bent my knees and continued slamming into her.

It was primal and animalistic. I felt territorial and possessive every time my cock slammed into her wet core. No one will ever get near her again. I will never leave her alone in this world.

Fuck, she always felt so good. I pulled up on one arm, holding myself up while my other hand lifted her lower back, deepening the angle.

"Promise..., "She panted, "promise never to leave me again,"

"I promise." I vowed.

I locked eyes, with Madison, she turned her head slightly, baring her neck to me.

"Mine." I growled, biting into were her shoulder and neck met.

"Yours." she screamed, trembling around me.

She clenched my cock almost painfully, taking me in further. I slammed inside her two more times before holding her still and spilling my release inside her, solidifying my claim.

Release my fangs, I didn't give her time to recover and I pushed her legs apart and put my mouth of her. I could taste myself mixed with hers, I didn't care, tonguing and suckling her clit until she came again.

Her back arched with each orgasm, her breathing faster as she rode out the last one.

We both collapse on the bed spent.

I pulled her towards me, bending her head, pressing my lips to her forehead, "I love you, my little Empath, and I promise with all that I am I will never leave you."

I turned her face towards mine.

"Forever," I said.

She nodded. "Forever."

I marvelled at this beautiful creature who was willing to give me everything. Who knows everything about my past, was willing to look past it and love me anyway.

As Madison feel asleep there was one thing I needed to do before she woke.

I could feel Eric's pain deep within me and I need to make it better.

I got dressed and quickly made my way to him.

As I closed the door to his behind me, Eric was on his knees his arms around my waist.

It floored me to see my childe this way. His face was still stained with blood the he shed crying for me, his hair was a mess and looked like he hasn't sleep in weeks.

"I'm sorry my child. My actions were unacceptable. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"I can't say I'm not angry about it but I really glad your ok?" He said making it sound like a question.

"I am," I declared, "I promise never to put you through that again."

He looked at me for and while, choosing to believe me or not, finally he nodded his head, "How is Madison? I wanted to thank her."

"She's asleep now. She didn't get much early." I sighed, "Just like you having."

It was my own fault, I will make it my mission to make it up to them. Never will I make them feel unloved or unwanted again.

I spent an hour with Eric before commanding him to sleep, even though the sun had get to set. After much disagreement he went after agreeing to stay with him till he fell alseep and made a promise to see each other when we woke.

As I crawled back into bed with Madison, I felt the warmth of love surround me.

I had one thought before the sun rose; _I nearly gave this up._

...

_**AN: Sorry the stories taking so long to update. I want to say a big thank you to all who have reviewed/favs/alerts. It means a whole lot to me and you guys are what keeps the story going. **_

_**Review. Review.:D**_


End file.
